When There's Trouble
by The Swashbuckler
Summary: TT KP crossover. Kim's Enemies Unite but bring in a special consultant on teen aged heroes.... SLADE! Action! Romance! Danger! Read and Review.... Thanks!
1. Intro

Prologue

"It sure has been quiet lately," an attractive redhead said. She was walking down the main hall of Middleton High, her arms wrapped around her schoolbooks.

"I dunno about you KP," a blond, freckled boy said cheerfully, "but I, for one, ain't complaining. The last thing I need is for some world conquering wannabe to come out of the woodwork during midterms."

"Since when have you ever worried about your grades, Ron?" KP said with mock scorn.

"Since I learned that I couldn't get into Upperton Culinary Academy without at least a 'B' average. But hey, no big, it's only history."

Kim Possible opened her locker and traded her books for her next class. The supposedly standard issue locker was many times more spacious than it seemed. Besides her books, make up bag, and wanted posters of her hated enemies, a computer monitor glowed in the back.

"Ron, you don't even know where Columbus landed," a squatty youth's image spat.

"Sure I do, Wade. Oh-Hi-Oh. Why else did they name the city after him?" Ron said with utter sincerity.

Kim Possible rolled her eyes and leaned against the row of lockers. Ron Stoppable was her best of best friends, and utter sincerity was one of his strongest attributes. Unfortunately, Ron also had a large dose of academic apathy in his make up. If it didn't involve cooking, video games, being the Middleton Mad Dog, or, especially, Kimberly Anne Possible, he didn't care.

"See you after chemistry, Wade," Kim said as she closed the door.

"Chemistry?" a sharp female voice said behind her. Ron scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to see a young, haughty brunette in her crisp cheerleader uniform. "That's something you know nothing about, isn't it, Kim?"

"Hello Bonnie," Ron and Kim said sullenly.

"I mean," Bonnie continued without acknowledging them, "after striking out with Josh, Hiro, and who was that other guy?"

"Just ignore her, Kim," Ron said softly, patting her on the shoulder gently and turning her away from her foil.

Once they were out of earshot, Kim let out an exasperated growl. "Why does she always have to needle me about _boys_? Okay, so I know my track record in the dating scene isn't great…"

Ron took a deep cleansing breath and told himself that Kim was just ranting. He choked back a desire to point out that they went on hundreds of "unofficial" dates but tried to think of something supportive instead. Thankfully, Kim's unmistakable four-note chime of her "Kimmunicator" sounded.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said with total focus.

"It's Middleton Mall. Some… Something is wrecking the place!"


	2. Another Intro

Prologue

The room was dark, with the exception of a task lamp shining on the desk. Newspaper articles and files were strewn across it, and in the reflected light, faces from photographs leered eerily. The boy in the room, leaned against the bank of hip high horizontal files, his dark hair purposefully spiked, and a dark cloak hung over his shoulders.

He picked up a broken facemask, half black, half orange, from the desk and narrowed his eyes.

"It's only a matter of time," he said darkly.

The serious, serious boy felt a buzz in one of the many pouches that lined his belt. He pulled out a yellow disk, a little larger than a hockey puck. A short, black antenna rose from the left side and a large, white "T" spread across its face.

"Robin here."

"Dude!" a boy's voice called. "You need to get down here!"

"On my way."

Robin spun quickly and ran from his room. He soon entered the Titans Meeting room. The others were already there, the massive Cyborg, the wiry, green skinned Beast Boy, the tall, willowy Starfire, and the enigmatic Raven all stood before their oversized monitor.

"It's Cinderblock," Raven said flatly. "He's resurfaced again in Colorado, in some place called Middleton."

"Great," Robin said under his breath. "When will the T-Jet be ready for take off?" he demanded.

"She can fly in ten, but it'll still take three hours to get there," Cyborg reported.

"That's not good enough."

"Friends!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed. "Observe!"

The five Teen Titans stared at the monitor as a young redheaded girl jumped into the fray. She wore a midriff exposing black shirt and baggy cargo pants, and gave Cinderblock a leaping kick to his head.

"Oh my, she will be injured, surely!" Starfire bellowed; her hands rose to her chin anxiously.

Robin narrowed his eyes beneath his mask. He watched her movements and gauged her skill. She was good.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Robin promised.


	3. Kim, Act One, Scene One

Act One, Scene One

"I got your back, KP!" Ron yelled after his friend.

Kim charged the massive, grey monster smashing every kiosk in the mall. The blocky creature hoisted a cell phone booth before hurling it through the plate glass of Club Banana. She flip-flopped several times before hand springing with all her strength. Ron stopped in his tracks and admired the redhead's grace as she practically flew through the air. Kim swept out her leg and landed a devastating kick to the creature's jaw.

"That's for wrecking my favorite store!"

The massive thing seemed to be made of concrete! The monster staggered back and dropped to a knee.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she landed gingerly. Her leg throbbed with pain.

It narrowed its eyes on Kim and growled menacingly. The polished floor cracked with each step of the monster as it approached slowly. Kim stood her ground on guard, but obviously favored one leg.

Ron reached deep in his pocket and pulled out his prized possession. The small, pink, fleshing thing stood up in his hand and gasped.

"Rufus!" Ron called, "Kim's in trouble!"

Ron quickly handed his naked mole rat several packets of Diablo sauce and threw him at the creature. Rufus squeaked as threateningly as he could, and landed on the thing's shoulder. The little rat tore open two packs of the sauce and squirted them directly into its eyes. The monster howled in pain and flailed its arms about, before rubbing its eyes. Naturally, it only rubbed more of the hot sauce in its eyes.

"Boo-yah!" Ron yelled triumphantly and raised his fist over his head. "Way to go, Rufus!"

Rufus squeaked something that almost sounded like "Thank you!" and took a bow.

A guttural growl rumbled from it and the creature blindly charged. Kim dove and rolled to safety. The thing charged passed her, racing directly toward her friend. Ron's eyes widened in panic and Rufus braced for impact. Ron tried to run in every direction at once, which meant he completely froze.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. She pulled her grappling hook launcher from her belt and fired. The line shot across the thing's legs went taught and wrapped them tightly. Gravity did its thing, and the creature crashed to the ground. Ron's hair flew back as the monster's breath rushed out of it.

"Whoa, dude! What have you been eating?" Ron said, holding his nose and waving has hand in front of his face. "Someone needs a mint!"

"Yeah, mint!" Rufus agreed. "Bleck!"

"Ron! Give me a hand before this whatever-it-is wakes up!" Kim ordered.

Ron nodded and helped tie the creature down as Middleton Police arrived on the scene.

Unbeknownst to the teens, their encounter with the monster had been taped. A shadowy man sat at the monitor running and rewinding the fight. His keen eye analyzed every detail: Kim's acrobatics, Ron's on-the-fly tactics, and the little pink weapon. The man sat back, and touched his fingertips together thoughtfully.

A middle aged woman slid open the door to the dark media room and quietly entered.

"Sir, what shall we do about Cinderblock?" she asked with a slight bow.

"Cinderblock has fulfilled his purpose," he spoke in a careful, measured, passionless voice. "The data gathered shall prove most interesting."


	4. Titans, Act One, Scene One

Titans, Act One, Scene One

Starfire paced worriedly around the room. Pacing wasn't the most accurate way to describe her movements: her feet never touched the floor. Normally, her powers of flight were based on positive emotions, but she was filled with a nervous energy that desperately needed a release. The other Titans had left the room under the guise of helping Raven pack, leaving Star alone with their leader, Robin.

"I do not understand why we cannot come as well," she said. Her large green eyes puffed as if she were on the brink of tears. "When Cyborg went under-the-covers he made a holographic projector to mask his appearance!"

Robin turned to the Tamaranian girl and narrowed his eyes. He realized his stern look was unsettling her and soon smiled softly. "Where ever Cinderblock turns up, you can bet Slade is in the same area. And he'd be sure to detect something like that. Raven and I are going to scout ahead and see if we can find him. Once we do, we'll call you, and we _will_ take him down."

"But," Starfire protested. She was cut short by Robin's gloved finger gently placed on her lips.

"I need you here," Robin said soothingly. "If Raven and I are to succeed, you, Cy, and BB need to keep things going as regularly as possible." He gave Star two globes the size of golf balls. She recognized them immediately. They were the holographic projectors Robin used during his guise as the Red X.

"Try not to use these," he said smiling. "But if you have to, there's one of me and one of Raven. Slade can't find out we're not here."

"I understand," she admitted sullenly. Her feet touched the ground and she folded her hands in front of her. Her magnificent head hung slightly and her red hair fell across her face.

"Star," Robin started. He desperately wanted to say anything that would make her feel better, but all the words died in his mouth. He picked up his suitcase and softly said, "I'd better go."

Starfire threw her arms around Robin. He gasped, expecting one of her usual bone crushing hugs, but she embraced him with great tenderness. "I am missing you already," she said. "Be safe."

Robin closed his free arm around her. "I will Star. I promise."

Cyborg had the T-car packed up and Raven waited impatiently. She rolled her eyes skyward as Robin and Starfire walked into the garage holding hands. The two of them have been obnoxiously "couple-like" since they all defeated Raven's father, Trigon, months ago. And Raven didn't want to be around the mushiness.

"Can we go now?" she said.

"All packed and ready to go," Robin announced, not taking his eyes off Starfire. He smiled at her reassuringly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before putting his suitcase in the car. He sat in the passenger seat, Raven directly behind him, as Cyborg started the engine.

"Next stop, the airport," Cyborg announced cheerfully.

The T-car rolled forward and then accelerated out of the garage.

"We're not going to the airport," Raven said as if reading Robin's mind.

"That's right Raven. I've made other arrangements. Cyborg, take us to Cady and Aparo."

"That's in the warehouse district," Cyborg said. He didn't turn, but he felt Robin's gaze burning into him. "All right, all right. Keep your shirt on. Cady and Aparo it is."

"What's wrong?" Robin finally asked.

"We're all worried about you becoming obsessed with stopping Slade again," Cyborg said. "It nearly killed you before, and well, we didn't fare so good ourselves."

Robin nodded. "I won't."

An uneasy silence filled the car for the rest of the ride. For Raven, the anxious tension between Cy and Rob was stifling. She put up her mental defenses and centered herself. She buried her own apprehension and concentrated solely on the goal: Find out Slade's plan then call in the rest of the Titans. That became almost her new mantra.

"All right," Cy announced. "We're here."

Robin got out of the car and helped Raven out. She carried a small duffle bag that could be easily concealed under her cloak. Robin shook Cyborg's hand and thanked him for the ride. The massive teen hero wished his friends luck and drove off. Raven looked around. Dilapidated warehouses surrounded the teens, and Raven thought she saw a large rat scurry across the street. She sourly curled her lip and look to Robin with a "Why are we here?" arch to her eyebrow.

"Come on," Robin said. He tapped a hidden panel in the wall of the warehouse and pushed the six-digit access code. A door, which seamlessly blended to the wall, slid open. It was just big enough to squeeze through and Raven doubted that Cyborg could fit in it at all.

"We'll have a taxi waiting for us at Pete's Pasta Palace in two hours," Robin confided. "Since we can't go to the airport in costume, we'll have to change here."

"Ch-change?" Raven choked. Robin had already taken off his cape and peeled off his shirt. Raven stared at his back: lean, muscular, and powerful. She felt her cheeks blush and pulled her hood over her head.

"Yes, there's a room to your left," Robin called. Raven could tell he had moved behind a screen. "I took the liberty of getting your things."

"Great," Raven muttered. She walked into the room and feared that she'd be bombarded by bright rainbow colors and sundresses. To her surprise, a simple black pair of denim jeans and a tee shirt with Death of the Endless painted on it awaited her. A stylish pair of sandals rested on the floor.

"They're probably four sizes too big," she complained, but peeled out of her midnight blue leotard and folded her cloak over the chair anyway.

To her great surprise, the clothes fit perfectly.

"Not bad Boy Wonder," Raven said looking in the full-length mirror.

"Ready, Raven?" she heard Robin call from outside.


	5. Kim Act One, Scene Two

**A/N Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N The-3-Amigos: Thanks for the support, and I'm not tellin' yet. HA!**

Kim, Act One, Scene Two.

"And where are you going again?"

The tall woman swept her dark hair away from her face and coyly smiled at her scowling employer.

"It's not my fault you didn't get the invite," she said bitingly.

"Bah! Shego, I forbid you to attend this meeting of this so-called 'Council of Evil.' I need you here to help me with this experiment!"

The vein in Dr. Drakken's temple bulged, easily revealing his frustration. It must have been an oversight, he kept telling himself over the last few days, but Shego _purposefully _left her invitation letter open on her desk. The open taunt would not go unanswered. He spun on his heels and stormed toward his large bank of computers, leaning heavily on the console.

"Look, Doc, you know that babysitting the latest, greatest, take-over-the-world formula is not in my contract," Shego said putting her deep green leather jacket over her trademark green and black jumpsuit. "I'll take good notes and let you read them when I get back."

"Really?" Drakken said hopefully, missing the sarcasm in Shego's deadpan tone.

"Oh sure, Doc. You can count on me," she said obviously not meaning it.

Drakken let out a deep growl. "All right, Shego. Have your little party. But this, as you say, is not part of your contract!" The green tinged woman rolled her eyes as she left with Drakken still railing. "I'll be docking your pay for this!"

"Oh my! I guess I'll just have to stay now!" Shego exclaimed mockingly. "Good night, Doctor. Don't wait up for me. I know how you like your beauty sleep."

Drakken turned and leaned against his console once more.

Shego turned her motorcycle off road and rode into a gulley. Her keen reflexes kept served her well as she deftly avoided the rocks and branches across the trail. At the bottom, she found what looked like an abandoned mine entrance and stopped. Quickly hiding her bike in the brush, she stealthily approached the boarded door. At the spot marked in her letter, she found a touch pad and entered her given code. The decrepit door was only a mask, and a sleek metal door opened, revealing a stainless steel clad hallway.

Shego knew that a thousand cameras were on her as she walked down the center of the hall, her senses in "combat mode." Fortunately, but not for Shego, no threats appeared. The hall opened into a large meeting room. A large table, made to look like an open ring, dominated the room. Each chair was marked with the name of the occupant, but Shego recognized them all anyway. Senor Senior Senior and his buffoonish fop of a son, Junior, sat at the apex to their right, sat Lord Monte Fisk, a.k.a. Monkey Fist, D.N. Amy, and, _Oh god_, Shego thought disdainfully, Motor Ed, to their left, Professor Dementor, Gemini, and Duff Killigan. Her seat was, thankfully, on the opposite side of the table from Ed.

"WooHOO! It's about time we had some babe-age show up! Seriously."

"Back down grease monkey," Shego warned as Ed sprung out of his chair and slid on his knees up to her strumming the licks to "Cherry Pie" on air guitar. The green clad woman opened her hands and curled her fingers like talons.

"Considered it backed, hot stuff," Ed said. "Seriously. It rocks hard to be in your beauteous presence once more. Seriously."

"Yeah," Shego said flatly.

Senor Senior tapped his crystal water glass with his spoon. The clear chime rung over the chatter, and everyone took their seats.

"Thank you for coming," he said, his voice smooth and rich. "As you know, we all have suffered defeat at the hands of Miss Possible and her friends. Therefore, I thought it wise to finally organize and rid the world of our troublesome foe."

"Hear, hear!" Monkey Fist cheered.

Shego put her feet up on the table and folded her arms across her chest. The only reason she was here was to annoy Drakken. Although it's always useful to know what your competitors are up to, the idea of taking an entire evening to talk about _her_ was ludicrous.

"I nominate, my father, Senor Senior Senior, as chairman of the Council of Evil!" Junior exclaimed, actually on cue. Shego arched her eyebrow and wondered how long they rehearsed that. Junior had potential, but was much too involved in his own narcissism to become a true villain.

"Bah!" Gemini bellowed and slammed his fist on the table. "It is I who have the most experience guiding and molding a secret organization! I should be the chair!"

Shego rolled her eyes again. _Here it comes_, she told herself. And it did. Dementor and Gemini nearly came to blows on which of them should rule. Monkey Fist argued that his hereditary rank gave him the right to lead. Junior hid behind his chair. Amy protested about the violence and the name of their group: "It should have a more cuddly feel!" Ed kept trying to undress Shego in his mind.

"WILL… YOU… JUST… STOP… IT!" Shego finally yelled in disgust. Her hands erupted in green fire as she stood.

All the villains stopped cold and stared at her. Monkey Fist had one foot around Gemini's neck and his hands on Dementor while they had him in a painful grip. Amy was on top of Gemini trying to protect her greatest creation. Senior and Junior looked at each other in confusion, while Ed still leered at her lewdly.

Shego breathed heavily, her exhales coming out as short growls. It was the only noise in the room.

Until…

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Shego turned quickly. A tall, armored man stepped out of the shadows clapping his hands. _Was he there the entire time?_ Shego asked herself, trying not to let her surprise show. He wore a strange facemask: half black, half orange, with one eye opening, on the orange side. He walked into the room slowly.

"At least there is one professional here," he said. His voice was quiet, measured, but dominated the meeting room. He stopped before Shego and handed her several files and silvery disks. "This is the threat analysis the 'Council of Evil' requested on Possible."

Shego powered down and looked up at the stranger. His presence was mesmerizing, and Shego suddenly realized her mouth was agape and closed it with a snap. She shook her head slightly and took the files. "Um, thanks?"

The stranger nodded.

Shego stared at him for nearly a silent minute before realizing that she was the de facto chairperson of the Council of Evil.


	6. Titans, Act One, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Titans, Act One, Scene Two

"Ready, Raven?" Robin called again. He grinned to himself thinking how used he is to talking to her through closed doors. Robin turned away and smoothed back his usually unkempt hair when he heard the door open.

"Before you say anything, Robin, the charka stone stays."

"No problem, Rae," he said turning. He arched his dark eyebrow and looked at her. Raven stood, her shoulders slightly hunched, and she had a great interest in Robin's shoes. "You look good," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Raven said and looked up. Anything else she was about to add melted away as her large violet eyes met Robin's. They were dark blue, like oncoming night. Raven felt her cheeks blush and turned to lift her hood, only to find it not there. Although fully clothed, she still felt naked.

Robin either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it.

"Here, these are for you."

Raven centered herself and turned back, not looking him in his magical eyes. Raven looked at some identification cards with the name "Rachel Crow" and her picture. The pale-skinned girl frowned at her frowning picture. It was completely unflattering, first, and second, she didn't remember ever taking it.

"Rachel Crow?" she said looking up.

Robin smiled at her and shrugged. She fell into his eyes again and felt her heart skip. "Well, I can't go around calling you 'Raven.' We are undercover."

"So what do I call you?" she said.

"John."

"John?" Raven said, disappointed.

"Yeah, John. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it won't. Sorry." Raven looked at her ID again, "I don't remember taking this picture."

Robin laughed. "You didn't. I had it digitally done from photos I had around my room. Christmas last year, your birthday party, Star's Blorthog day, stuff like that."

"Oh," she said thankful she had something to examine. "These are really good."

"Thanks. Made'em myself."

"You criminal," Raven teased.

"Takes a thief, they say," Robin teased back. He glanced at his watch. "Well, _Rachel_, we'd better get moving, or we'll miss the cab."

"Okay, _John._"


	7. Kim, Act One, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Slythergrl2004, thanks for the warning.**

Kim, Act One, Scene Three

Dr. Drakken walked quietly through the doors to a non-descript building in the heart of a small Arizona town. No one paid him notice as he shuffled his way to a bar and pull up a barstool.

"Evening Doctor D," the barkeeper said. "Your usual?"

"Not tonight, Charlie," Drakken said sullenly. "I… I think I'd like something a little stronger."

"You're the doctor, Doctor."

Charlie glanced at Drakken as he poured out a drink. Drakken took it and gulped it down as fast as he could. The blue faced villain felt as if his face imploded. He scrunched his features and shook terribly. His throat was on fire, and he gasped for air. His mind went fuzzy. But soon everything came back into focus.

"I'll take another one, Charlie," Drakken said shakily.

"Just a sec, Doc. The band's warming up."

Drakken frowned and looked over to the large, brute of a man. His arms were covered in large tattoos and he flung his hair triumphantly back.

"HELLO HIDEOUT, ARIZOOOOOOONA!" he bellowed. "JOHNNY RANCID, IN THE HOUSE!"

Drakken turned back to the bar as Rancid began his set.

"Darn that Shego!" the doctor bellowed as he slammed down a second drink.

"Women trouble, eh?" the patron next to him asked. Drakken looked at the man, dressed in a black bodysuit with a large light bulb on his chest.

"What is it to you?" Drakken spat.

"Nothing."

"Good."

"You can always tell."

"Tell what?"

"Woman trouble."

Drakken glanced at the strangely clad man next to him. "Well," he said with an uncharacteristic sarcasm, "the conversation has been very _illuminating_. At least I now know where I can find a _bright idea._"

The man stroked his goatee after putting down his drink. His eyes went cold.

"Now look Docs," Charlie said, "you both know the Law around here."

Drakken arched an eyebrow, "Dockssss as in plural, Charlie?"

"Yeah, Doctor Drakken, meet Doctor Light."

Kim Possible stepped gingerly out of bed and pulled up the pants leg of her pajamas. Her shin looked like someone took a baseball bat to it. She limped across her room when her mother knocked on the door.

"Kim?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Let me see that leg of yours."

Kim's mother may have been a brain surgeon, but she still knew what a deep bruise and a possible hairline fracture looked like. She didn't ask her adventuresome daughter how the injury occurred; it was broadcast on the local news and internet. Kim sat as far back on the bed as she could, propping her hurt leg on the mattress. The young red head frowned deeply as her mother lifted her pants leg and gave her the "Why did you do this to yourself?" eyebrow lift that only doctors seem to be able to do.

Dr. Possible gently applied pressure to the bruised shin.

Kim gasped and clamped her eyes shut.

"Okay, it hurts now," the young red head groaned.

"You should get this X-rayed, Kimmie," Dr. Possible said in a way that made the word "should" mandatory.

"Mom," Kim started. She was going to claim one of the thirty things she had planned today, mostly involving cheerleading practice, but the cool, analytical look her mother gave her really gave her no alternative. Kim relented, "Okay, Mom."

"Today, Kimberly."

"All right."

Kim sighed as she climbed into the passenger seat of her mother's car. Her twin brothers, both named for their father, teased her about incessantly before being dropped off at their elementary school.

"Bye Mom!" Jim called.

"Later, Gimp!" Tim teased.

"Boys!" Dr. Possible chided.

Jim and Tim laughed and spoke in their Twin-speak as they ran from the car.

"Tweebs," Kim sighed.

Kim didn't pay attention to the rest of the car ride. She leaned against the window and didn't watch anything as it sped past her, and idly recognized her mother's hospital as they pulled into it. Dr. Possible notified the radiology lab to be ready on the drive, and an orderly was waiting for them as they pulled under the awning. He was a large man with a shaven head with broad, overly developed muscles. His large hands engulfed the handles of the wheelchair before him. As large as he was, his pink scrubs nearly made Kim laugh.

"Good morning, Dr. Possible," he said.

"Good morning, Hugo. This is Kim."

"Ah, your mother has told us all about you, Miss Possible," he said as he helped Kim out of the car and into the wheelchair with surprising tenderness. "And about all the good work you do."

"Thanks," Kim said merrily, "but it's no big."

Hugo smiled as he pushed Kim into the X-ray room. The technicians were already there and propped Kim on the cold table. The covered her chest with a heavy lead-lined blanket and took three shots of her injury.

"Well?" Dr. Possible asked her colleague after the shots were developed.

"Well, Anne, your daughter's quite lucky. No broken bones."

"Where's the 'But?'" Kim asked herself, "There's always a 'But.'"

"But," the other doctor said, "there is a very deep bruise and some minor internal bleeding. She'll be fine, but she won't be doing any of her high flying antics for a while."

"Pardon me?" Kim asked

"You need to treat this bruise as you would a sprain, Miss Possible. But it will heal much more quickly, thank goodness. You need to refrain from any extremely strenuous activity for about a week."

"Oh. Wonderful."

"Hey KP!" Ron yelled as Kim got out of the car. He sat alone on the steps of Middleton High School waving. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to his best friend, nearly snatching her schoolbooks from her hands. "Lemme get those for ya."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim started, "But I…"

"Tut, tut, Kimberly Anne, I said I would get them, and I mean it," Ron said standing up and striking as chivalrous a pose as he could imagine. He tucked her books under his arm and walked slowly along side the red head. Ron smiled to himself, not taking his eyes off Kim, as he held the front door wide for her.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Ah, Possible. Stoppable."

"Hello Mister Barkin," Ron and Kim said together. Barkin was the professional substitute, detention monitor, coach, and rules enforcer for the high school.

"Late, again Stoppable?"

"Well, you see.. umm.. I was… uh…" Ron stumbled.

"And I see you have a doctor's note, Possible. All right then. I need you two to come with me."

Ron sighed and slumped his shoulders. He shuffled behind Kim and Barkin into one of the classrooms.

"Listen up people!" Barkin cried as he took his place at the head of the class. Kim and Ron slipped into the first available seats and looked around.

"All right," Barkin continued. "Here's the deal, people. The principle is tired of freshmen and new students not knowing anything about our great school. So, the 'Welcome to Middleton High' committee was finally made official. You. Are. They. You are to 'adopt' an incoming student, or a group of them, and teach them the ins and outs of Middleton. Understand?

"Good. Now let's get a roll call."

Ron and Kim looked around.

"Flagg."

Brick Flagg, the varsity quarterback leaned back in his chair smugly smiling.

"Monique," Barkin drawled still disbelieving that she only had one name.

Kim craned her neck to catch her smiling friend waving at her.

"Possible."

"Rockwaller."

"Oh no," Kim said under her breath. "Bonnie?"

"And, for a reason that still alludes me, Stoppable."

"Okay people. Now get to work."


	8. Titans, Act One, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Glad you're all enjoying yourselves, and, hopefully, the best is yet to come.**

Titans, Act One, Scene Three

Starfire sullenly molded her body to the sofa. She idly flipped through the channels, only to have each show, each commercial, with something that reminded her of Robin: the red of his shirt, the yellow of his cape lining, the darkness of his hair. She rose to her feet and dropped the remote on the floor.

"Uh, Star?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled and held up a banana split. "I thought this would help. It even has real ice cream."

"Thank you, friend, but I do not feel like consuming the split of banana right now."

As if on cue, Cyborg swooped in and snatched the sundae out of the diminutive green boy's hands. "Well, if ya'll aren't going to eat it," he said before devouring it.

Star walked up the short staircase leading out of the expansive common room.

BRACK BRACK BRACK

The warning klaxon echoed sharply through the tower. Star looked around hoping to see her Robin rush in for a status report and then chided herself for her foolishness. Cyborg rushed the bowl to the sink while Beast Boy isolated the signal.

"What is it?" Star asked.

"It's Gizmo and Mammoth. They're raiding the JCJC tech lab."

Beast Boy and Star looked to Cyborg, waiting him to say something. BB even prompted his massive friend with a wave of his hand. But Cyborg, himself, waited for another voice. He sighed.

"All right," he said. "Titans, Go!"

Raven sat up with a start. Seconds before, she leaned restlessly against the taxi's window before looking over to Robin. Her eyes widened with concern.

"It's the tower," she leaned over and whispered. "They need us."

"It's okay," Robin said to her, nodding at the cabbie and wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulder, pressing her lightly against him. He looked down, and his midnight blue eyes met her violet ones. Raven took a long slow deep breath, and lost all sense as he smiled at her so terribly tenderly.

_It's just an act,_ she told herself repeatedly. But her heart still leapt every time she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

Robin leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Star, Cy, and BB can handle it. It's just Gizmo and Mammoth."

Raven raised a curious eyebrow and looked up. Robin smiled knowingly and tapped the small black cellular device wrapped around his ear. Raven chided herself for getting so wrapped up in seeing Robin's eyes for the first time; she never saw the earpiece.

"It figures that you would find a way to keep tabs on everyone," Raven said, sitting back up, in her usual droll manner.

Robin grinned and leaned back in his seat without further comment.

As the cab pulled into Wolfman International Airport, Robin tapped the young witch on the shoulder. She had one of her ubiquitous books out and didn't realize they had arrived. Raven hurriedly stuffed her book back into her bag and stepped out of the cab. She looked around taking in the energies around her. Apprehension and excitement hung palpably in the air for her: families waiting to be reunited, lovers parting, and businessmen plotting their next meeting as if playing chess. She rubbed her arm as the emotions washed over her. A new emotion filled her: edgy, balancing between confidence and fear, as if on the point of a knife.

Raven turned and found Robin, hands stuffed in his pockets, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

The humongous red headed beast of a teenager slammed his fists on the pavement, sending shockwaves across the street. Mammoth snarled as he charged Cyborg. Cy stepped back to regain his balance giving the behemoth the initiative.

Beast Boy quickly changed from a hummingbird to an elephant and sideswiped Mammoth, sending him hurtling into a parked delivery van. The van crumpled like paper, but Mammoth quickly pulled himself out.

Starfire and Gizmo were airborne, both sending energy bolts at each other, and both missing.

"Come on you snot slurping, carrot colored, pit munching, alien freak!" Gizmo yelled in his high-pitched voice. "Stand still so I can blast you!"

"Watch your language, you obnoxious klorbag!" Star replied as she powered up another barrage of starbolts.

"Is that the best you got?" Mammoth taunted BB and Cy as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wanna find out?" Cy growled and waved his hand, unmistakably telling his opponent to "bring it."

Mammoth reached around and hoisted the van over his head, showing off his fantastic strength. But he failed to account for BB. The green changeling changed from elephant to mongoose to wasp as he quickly closed the distance. He flew over Mammoth and did a flip, changing into is enemy's Pleistocene namesake.

Mammoth never saw the giant beast dropping from two stories.

Cyborg cringed.

Beast Boy jumped again, and transformed into his natural, elfin form, landing next to his best friend. Mammoth was knocked completely out.

"Can I say it? Can I say it?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, you've earned it," Cyborg said giving his friend two thumbs up.

Beast Boy struck a victorious pose. "Boo-yah!"

Cyborg laughed and looked skyward. Star landed several precision hits on Gizmo's harness and watched as the jet pack flew off in one direction, and the diminutive genius glided in the other. He took three steps and caught his nemesis, holding him out at arm's length like one would hold a smelly cat.

"Good shooting, Tex," Cy told Star as she gracefully floated to the ground.

"Thank you all, Pahd-nuh," Star said doing the worst Western accent imaginable.

"So this is Jump City," a blue-skinned man said slowly, leaning against a plate window. Before him sprawled the magnificent bay side city. He took in the landmarks. The Perez Bridge spanned the fog-enshrouded mouth of the bay. Before the bridge, he made out a distinctive T shaped building on an island. The blue man scowled and turned toward his equally outlandish companion.

The black garbed man stepped from the shadows, a light bulb spread across his chest.

"Yes," the other man said, "And with our combined technological knowledge, not even the Teen Titans will be able to stop us!"


	9. Kim, Act Two, Scene One

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: **

Kim, Act Two, Scene 1

Shego ran her fingertips across the opulent mahogany desk in front of her. She smiled and leaned back in her leather chair, propped her long, shapely legs on the furniture and folded her hands behind her head. Her office had, obviously, been meant for Senor Senior, and she took down every reminder of the rich snob in the room. Shego glanced around.

He was standing in the side doorway.

The green tinged woman sat up quickly and shuffled papers, trying to look busy. The masked man just leaned against the doorframe, silently dominating the room.

"Ah, yes," she said in a business like voice. "Junior," Shego ordered into her desktop speaker, "I need you to take a letter."

Junior walked slowly in, his eyes locked fearfully on the dark man.

"Yes, Miss Go?"

"Right. To the Members if the Council of Evil:

"The agenda of the next meeting is as follows: Um, blah, blah, blah, I'll fill it in later. Thanks Junior, you can go."

"Shall I write that? The 'blah, blah' things?"

Shego only called the simpleton in to distract herself from thinking about _him._ "What do you think?" she said sharply.

Junior stood and walked quickly out of the room.

"So," the dark man said, his quiet voice shot across the room like a thunderclap, "what is you next move?"

Shego turned. "I've heard of you, you know. You used to be a major heavyweight on the West Coast. Why take a nothing job like this?"

"For a simple reason, Shego: the money. As you know, it does take a great deal of funds to run, or rebuild, a shadow organization. I can ask you the same question. Why have you not set your sights higher?"

"Maybe I haven't had a better offer, yet," Shego said coyly.

"A mercenary through and through," he said.

"With a black heart to boot."

Shego turned and leaned on the desk. She flexed her calf muscles and rolled her shoulders back. The green clad woman always thought best while moving. Since her promotion from mercenary sidekick to leader of a gaggle of would-be world conquerors, she felt trapped and lost. That, and HE hung around like a distracting shadow.

"I need to stretch," she said at last, turning to the masked man. "I hear you're all that. Want to prove it?"

Shego led the way into the specially constructed dojo. She bowed out of respect and took the floor. Her opponent, that wonderfully mysterious man with the decadent voice faced her. She turned her side to him and raised her fists.

Shego jumped forward, her hands erupting in green energy. Usually she was fast enough to close the distance, but he slid over, spun quickly and landed a sharp blow across her back. Shego ate the mat, her energy dissipating.

"Not bad," she said getting back to her feet. Shego's back stung, telling her that he could have easily broken it had he desired.

He said nothing, standing away from her, still completely on guard.

Shego rushed him again, sliding at his feet. He leapt and came down like a lightning strike, but missed as the long haired beauty spun on her side. She snapped to her feet and ducked, narrowly avoiding a chop aimed for her neck.

The deadly dance of strike, parry, counter-strike, counter-parry went on for minutes. Shego's chest felt like a blast furnace, her breath hot and heavy. Usually, the only one that remotely matched her skill was a certain teenager, but him… He was good. Beyond good. And _damn him_, Shego thought, _he isn't even breathing hard._

Shego lunged with a kick, but he stepped into it, making her schoolgirl mistake costly. Grabbing her by her knee, he slapped his palm against her chest, sending Shego to the mat with a heavy thud.

She kept her senses and curled her free leg around his ankle, and using her great lower body strength, tripped him. He landed next to her. She quickly straddled her opponent and summoned her power, holding her hand inches from his face. Her green, electric glow reflected menacingly in his facemask.

A wild, wicked smile spread across her face. She'd won.

Shego leaned across him, and slowly raised his facemask with her glowing hand. She smiled and lost all inhibitions.

"Oh, Slade," she purred and kissed his lips.

……..

Kim Possible sat down next to her best friends at the local Beuno Nacho. Ron had his usual order, which Kim always ended up paying for, and Monique fenced with Rufus, using straws.

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked.

"I try not to, Kim," Ron joked. "It always gets me in a world of trouble."

"Well, I think the OMHWC is a good thing, even though Bonnie and Brick are heading it," Monique said, scoring a hit on the mole rat.

Rufus gasped and staggered across the table before falling across Ron's tray.

"That's a wordy acronym, even for you, Monique," Kim said.

"It's because I don't have a better one thought up yet."

"I'm sure you will have one soon," Kim said, smiling.

Kim's communicator chirped as Kim took a bite of her taco.

"What is it, Wade?" Kim said, holding her hand to her mouth.

"It's bad, Kim. Global Justice is under attack."

Ron turned his head and sprayed his drink on the window. "What? No way!"

"I'm afraid so. I went to research on our good friends," Wade, naturally, meant Kim's villains, "since we haven't heard from them for a while, and saw the intruder alarms were going off."

"What can we do, Wade?" Kim asked, trying to slip into her mission mode.

"Doctor Director has ordered us to do nothing."

"Ain't gonna happen, Wade," Ron said coolly.

Kim narrowed her green eyes. "When can you get us there?"


	10. Titans, Act Two, Scene One

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your kind words and encouragement.**

Titans, Act Two, Scene One

Slade crept out of bed and took a palm-sized communicator out of his bureau drawer. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eye.

"Jinx, report," he said in his soft, dangerous voice.

Jinx's lilting voice came over the speaker. "It's like you thought, Slade. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire engaged Mammoth and Gizmo, but no sign of Robin or Raven."

"Good work."

"What about…?"

"Their usefulness is over for the moment. If I have need of them again, I will make the arrangements. Right now, my dear, I have another chore for you."

There was a long pause before Jinx answered. "Okay, what ever you need."

"Good girl. I will be in touch soon."

As Slade deactivated the communicator, he glanced over to the stirring form in his bed. A green tinged beauty with long, jet black hair sat up slowly, pulling the sheet modestly over her lean body.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just checking on some old friends, lover."

"The Titans? Aren't you worried about them finding you?"

Slade laughed darkly, "Worried? I all but sent them an invitation."

…….

Robin and Raven, or rather, John Gray and Rachel Crow, stepped off the airplane and quickly made their way to the baggage claim. Raven thanked the stars that Middleton International wasn't a large or busy airport. The way Robin walked; she already barely kept up.

"Wait up, will you?" she finally called, sweeping her hair away from her face.

Robin stopped. "Sorry, Rae," he said. "I just want to get set up and find Slade."

"I know you do. The faster Slade's behind bars the faster we all can rest," she said patting him comfortingly on his shoulder.

Robin forced a smile, and looked to his friend. He covered her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze, acknowledging her concern. Raven took a slow deep breath and found her center. She forced herself to ignore the electric thrill of Robin holding her hand. They walked slowly and went through the large exit gate. Lining the pathway were families, loved ones, and drivers awaiting the incoming passengers. Raven smiled brightly as the unbridled joy of a little girl seeing her daddy come home beamed through her.

Robin scanned the small crowd and nodded. "Come on Rae. Our ride's here."

"Huh?" Raven responded, shaking herself out of her reverie.

Raven scanned the crowd. She saw a tall, well-dressed man holding a sign that said "Gray and Crow." He wore a thin, neatly trimmed moustache and had dark, but balding hair.

Robin smiled broadly and walked up. They shook hands vigorously.

"Rachel," he said, "This is... Mr. P."

"Ah, yes, Master R.. Master John has told me much about you, Miss Crow," he said. Raven was not at all surprised the man was English. "It is a pleasure we finally meet."

"Thank you," she said pleasantly and held out her hand.

Mr. P lightly wrapped his hand around hers and shook it warmly.

Raven's mind erupted in images of worry, blood, darkness, and a great, terrible shadow juxtaposed with laughter, healing, light, and, of all things, love. She took a step back and held her hand as if she touched a block of ice. Her eyes were wide as her mind tried to process the dichotomy.

"It's okay Rae," Robin said placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at his face. He pointed to her eyes with two fingers and then to his own, "Focus on me… Rae? Look, Mr. P works for _him._"

"Him?" Raven asked coming out of her visions. "Oh! _Him._"

"Yeah. He's patched us both up more times than I really care to admit. And he makes the damndest roast beef sandwich anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized.

"Think nothing of it, my dear," Mr. P said warmly. "I'm just glad I still have an affect on lovely young ladies." He winked.

"Let's go, you dog," Robin said clapping his hand on Mr. P's shoulder. The three walked out of the airport and went straight to a black sedan. Mr. P opened the door for Raven and smiled broadly as she entered the car.

"Everything is as you requested, Master John."

"Thanks, Alf… Mr. P," Robin caught himself as he took his seat.

The ride to the house was short, and Raven looked at the typical suburban custom home, surrounded by a typical suburban yard with a typically suburban tree in the middle of the front yard. The young witch hated the house on sight.

"Could it be any more 'Stepford Wives?'" she said darkly.

"I suppose it could," Robin responded. "But then you'd have to wear a dress."

"Very funny, Boy Wonder."

Mr. P opened the front door. "You both are registered at Middleton High under your assumed names," he instructed. "Classes will begin on Monday at eight-thirty. Miss Raven, as I did not know your actual age, I placed both you and Master Robin in the Junior class."

Raven had already settled into the couch and had a book in her hands. "That's fine," she said not really listening.

"Your schedules are on your nightstands. I did try to get you both in the same class, whenever possible."

"Thanks," Robin said. "I knew I could count on you."

"The pleasure is mine, Master Robin. Now, I must be leaving, but first, Master Robin, a word please?"

"Okay."

Robin and Mr. P walked out of the living room.

Mr. P started, "Bruce is worried, Dick. He's always felt that the League should handle this Slade fellow, especially after your short apprenticeship."

"I can't go running to Bruce every time I run into a heavyweight," Robin said. "I have my own life now and a team full of friends. I need to take Slade down myself."

"I understand. And what about her?"

"Raven?"

"Yes."

"Alfred, you cad!" Robin exclaimed sarcastically. "I may have spent my formative years in the circus and the company of a well known billionaire playboy, but I assure you that I'm completely trustworthy."

Alfred Pennyworth laughed in a grandfatherly way. "I know exactly what you are capable of," he said, still smiling. The smile faded all too quickly for Robin's taste. "But," Alfred continued, "I have read your reports on the other Teen Titans. Can she do the job?"

"I know she can."

"Then that's well enough for me." Alfred hugged Robin as he would his own son. "Take care, Dick. Do you have any message for Bruce?"

"Tell him to be careful. Not that it'll do much good."

Alfred smiled, nodded, and got back into the sedan. Robin watched as the car rolled away.

…..

"Are you sure this will work?" Dr. Light demanded.

"No, but if it does, your power would be unstoppable!"

The blue man in the blue lab coat raised his arm over his head triumphantly. Dr. Drakken pulled a pair of heavy goggles over his eyes as he quickly turned a half dozen knobs on a bank of equipment. The machinery thrummed to life. Crackling sparks rose up Jacob's Ladders as Drakken went from read out to read out, gauging every detail.

"To think, Arthur!" Drakken exclaimed, "Einstein's famous formula, put to the ultimate test! I should have thought of this years ago."

"It has always been my deepest desire, Drakken," Dr. Light said as he plugged in several cables to his suit. "Not just to see light, but to see individual photons, in essence to BE light itself!"

The low thrum filled the room. Soon the pitch scaled higher and higher.

"Here, Arthur, let me help you with that," Drakken told his new partner. He plugged in a cable to Light's helmet and grinned darkly.

Dr. Light's eyes rolled back into his head. Subliminals crowded any other thought out of his mind.

Drakken laughed as the gauges were approaching critical. "You pathetic fool, Light! You honestly think that I, of all people, I, Doctor Drakken, would share my spoils with you? Oh yes, this experiment will go on, and if you survive your transformation, your loyalty will be rewarded!"

Drakken threw the switch.


	11. Kim, Act Two, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Alfred and Dick Grayson Robin/Nightwing are my favorite characters in the Bat-Mythos. It was a real pleasure to put them in the last chapter.**

**A/N: And as always, thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Keep reviewing!**

Kim, Act Two, Scene Two

"Oh my gosh," Kim said.

"Whoa," Ron gasped. "How… who…. Why?"

They stood at the formerly secret mountain entrance to the Global Justice Command. Smoke billowed out of the gaping hole that used to be the door. Kim reached into her pack and quickly put on her rebreather. Her green eyes narrowed as she instinctively ran into the smoke. Ron sighed and resigned himself to his fate, slowly placing his own rebreather over his mouth and nose. He reached into his cargo pants pocket.

"You need to wait here, little buddy," he told his pet, putting Rufus on a waist high rock outcropping. He also handed Rufus his communicator. "If we aren't out in fifteen minutes, call Wade, the army, call anyone you can get a hold of, even the President if you have to."

Rufus pouted and nodded. "Okay," the talented mole rat nodded and muttered something that sounded like, "Be careful."

"You too."

Ron pulled out his heavy flashlight and charged into the darkness.

"Kim?" Ron called through the smoke. He squinted, trying to make out anything, and brushing his fingertips against the wall to keep his bearings.

"KIM!" he yelled, his voice full of concern.

Ron quickened his pace. He walked as quickly as he dared through the darkness, but tripped! He landed hard on the floor and the flashlight skidded forward, spinning wildly. Ron grabbed it and shined it on the thing he tripped over.

"Ohmigod," he said in horror.

The crumpled body of a guard slumped against the wall. His lifeless eyes stared out at Ron.

Ron did everything in his power not to purge the contents of his stomach, but still lost the fight. He ripped off his rebreather and vomited in the corner. The still thick smoke filled his lungs as he inhaled between wretches. He coughed and slapped the rebreather on again, deeply inhaling the clean air.

He staggered to his feet and pressed on. In the years he help Kim on all her missions, they hadn't seen this kind of devastation. He prayed for Kim's safety in Yiddish quietly, not realizing that was the first time he'd done that. Ron walked slowly, still coughing out the smoke, and carefully shining his light on the ground before him.

Another guard.

And another.

Ron saw the red glow of the emergency lighting system ahead, and narrowed his eyes. He called out her name several times, only to be met with the sound of his own breathing.

"Please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt," Ron breathed.

Ron finally found his way to the control room. Monitors displayed only static, and sparks arced from one open wire to the next. He saw Kim standing dead still in the middle of the room, her hands clenched tightly.

"Kim?" Ron said tenderly.

"Why?" Kim cried.

"Because it is in my nature," a cold, quiet, threatening voice called from the darkness.

Kim turned, immediately went on guard, and snarled as a tall, black clad man with a strange orange and black facemask appeared out of the smoke. He dragged the limp form of Doctor Director behind him. Her face bloodied, and her arm viciously broken.

"NO!" Kim yelled and leapt at the stranger. She flipped and kicked out her foot. The dark man dodged and grabbed her leg, spinning Kim just enough to throw her completely off balance. The cheerleader landed as best as she could, meaning she didn't injure herself badly.

Ron rushed over to Dr. Director and lifted her carefully. To Ron's relief, she groaned and took some air. He pulled off his mask and placed it over her mouth.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," he said.

Kim wasn't faring as well as she'd hoped. Rage blinded her, making her attacks obvious and sloppy. Whoever this was, he was only taunting her, parrying her punches and kicks with too much ease.

"I expected better of you, Kim. This is becoming very tedious."

He emphasized his point with a hard strike across Kim's jaw. Only instinct saved her from having it shattered as she turned with the punch at the last moment. Kim had never been hit like that in her life and landed in a heap at his feet. Her rebreather flew off her face, and she got to her knees slowly, stars flickering in her peripheral vision.

"Good bye, Kim Possible."

Kim heard the unmistakable sound of a hammer slowly pulling back. Her vision cleared enough to see her enemy holding a large revolver. She rolled under his arm and punched him in the stomach with all her strength. Before he could recover, she rolled, mule kicking him under his exposed jaw, sending him staggering back. Kim pressed her attack and landed a series of devastating knee and elbow strikes, finally bringing him to his knees.

She angrily ripped off his mask, only to realize she had been fighting a robot.

Where there should be eyes and a nose, there was a small monitor. It flickered to life, and she saw an image of her real assailant.

"Ah yes, sorry I couldn't meet you in person, Kimberly Anne Possible," the new enemy then read off her street address. "I had other matters to attend to. Oh, and since you do seem to have some skill after all, I think a ten second head start will do."

The number ten appeared over his image.

Nine…

Eight…

Kim gasped and ran for the door as fast as she could, counting down the seconds. The bright glow of the early autumn sun lit her way to safety.

"RON! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"Two…" she counted as she dove through.

One… Kim rolled to the side and huddled for cover.

A bright orange fireball blasted through the remnants of Global Justice's command center.

Kim stood and shook the dust off her pants. Ron rushed over and tilted her head, examining the damage.

"Ow!" Kim complained.

"You'll be okay, Kim," Ron said sighing in relief. "Who was that guy?"

…..

Kim and Ron sat in the waiting room of the intensive care unit at Middleton Hospital. Dr. Director survived surgery, but was still in critical condition. Kim's mother hovered around, not saying anything, but fretting over her daughter's new injuries. Ron paced nervously, trying to process this new enemy. He killed. He liked killing. It was like this understood boundary they had with their foes. This new guy crossed it. And, none of their enemies even owned a gun. Yeah, they had plasma lances, black hole generators, hypnotic disco balls, armies of artificial drones, but quick and dirty guns?

Kim didn't mention the gun to her mother and forbade Ron to as well.

"She's lost a great deal of blood," Dr. Possible said matter-of-factly. She read the report on Dr. Director's injuries, and looked at Kim. She glanced away, knowing that it could have as easily read "Possible, Kimberly A." on the folder.

"Will she be okay, Mom?" Kim asked, her jaw still throbbing.

"You and Ron saved her life, Kim."

Kim would have usually played off her heroism, claiming "No big," but this time she leaned forward and hung her head.

…..

Slade leaned back in his chair, as Shego settled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you," she purred. "How was Japan?"

"Eventful. The Yamanouchi School put up a better defense than I had counted on. But they have also been neutralized."

"Yeah," Shego started, glancing away from Slade and curling a lock of her black hair over her ear, "about that. I heard about how you took down GJ and all, but don't you think that was a little extreme?"

Slade slid Shego off his lap and stood. He crossed his hands at the small of his back and glared. "You wanted me to send a message," he said coldly.

Shego nodded solemnly and sighed, looking at the floor.

"Ah, yes," he said, his voice still soft and chilly, "I brought you a present."

Slade reached down and picked up a long, canvas wrapped package. Shego took it from him, and was surprised by its weight. She opened it slowly. Her green eyes widened as a greedy smile curled her lips.

The Lotus Blade.


	12. Titans, Act Two, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Sarah Frost, thanks for your detailed review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

Titans, Act Two, Scene Two

A pale girl with large lilac eyes slipped quietly into the cheerleader's locker room of Lower River Valley High. She peeled out of her garish black and purple attire and pulled the varsity cheer sweater over her head. The girl brushed down her stand up pink pigtails and shook her head. The shocking color turned to a pleasing chestnut and she took her place next to the other girls.

The cheer captain looked at the new comer oddly.

"Who are…?"

"I've always been here," the lilac-eyed girl said quietly. The room filled with a slight static charge. The other cheerleaders suddenly and in unison nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, you have been here all the time, haven't you?" the attractive, blonde cheer sponsor said. "Late again?"

"Sorry Ms. Sullivan. It won't happen again," the lilac-eyed girl said saccharinely. Her lips curled into a dangerous grin.

…..

Robin paced around the dark living room cracking his knuckles one after the other. He wore his mask and occasionally perched on the back of the sofa. He played chess in his mind, trying to think three steps ahead of his opponent. The problem was the opponent: Slade. When Robin thought three steps ahead, Slade thought five.

Newspapers reporting the attack on Global Justice made page one in all the Tri-City papers and were spread out on the coffee table. Of course, the papers failed to print all the details, frustrating Robin greatly, concentrating on the rescue of "Doctor Director" by Kim Possible.

"What's your game this time, Slade?"

"Robin, it's four A.M." a dry, sleepy, girl's voice called from the hall.

Raven stood at the edge of the living room. She wore a floor length nightgown, with a black sheer robe over it. Her eyes were heavier then usual, and her hair obviously mussed. "Please get some sleep," she added.

"This is not his style," Robin said, staring straight in front of him. "What did he have to gain?"

"Other than hurting a lot of people?" Raven said drolly. "He does like to do that."

"It's what he does best," Robin said in a cold, dry voice.

Raven glided across the room and sat in a large winged back chair next to the sofa. She glanced over to Robin as he perched on the back like a gargoyle, hunched over and predatory. A slight chill ran through her as she felt the boy's emotional state. Anger. Fear. Hatred. They began welling up inside him.

Raven centered herself, opening a book, not reading it, just using it to focus. "Look," she said hiding behind the pages, "killing yourself by not sleeping won't give you any idea what he's up to."

Robin turned his head and narrowed his eyes. She was right, of course, but Robin still felt like a caged animal. He looked over to Raven. She, apart from the other Titans, knew what it was like to be targeted by Slade. He remembered failing to protect her on her birthday. He remembered failing to protect her when Slade claimed her for Trigon.

Robin let out a low, rumbling growl.

…..

"I'm telling y'all, that was too easy."

"Cy," Beast Boy groaned while stirring his scrambled egg-substitute, "give it a rest. We came, we saw, we kicked H.I.V.E. butt!"

The elfin Titan stood and did a little victory dance.

"Perhaps Cyborg is correct," Starfire said softly. "I, too, feel that the attempted robbery was poorly executed."

"Okay," BB said, his mouth full of soybean "eggs." "So what?"

"It is a feint," Starfire said. She floated over to the window and watched the morning lights of the city. "It was an attack meant to gauge our strength or distract us."

"That's what I was worried about," Cy said. "Where were the other H.I.V.E'ers? And the Jump City Junior College has good stuff, but nothing cutting edge like Kord or WayneTech."

Beast Boy pushed his plate away and flipped his spoon over his shoulder. "You guys are officially beginning to scare me."

The three Titans looked worriedly at each other.

Then the phone rang. Starfire jumped nervously. Beast Boy rushed for the phone as Cy manned the computer.

BB nodded as he picked up the receiver. "BB's Tofu Pizza Express, Gar speaking, can I have your phone number?"

"555-7233." A dry girl's voice said over the line.

BB nodded over to Cyborg. The massive Titan activated an encryption program, and motioned to his green friend to "stretch it out."

"And what would you like to order? We have a special on Soybean Italian 'Meatballs' at the moment: Three large for only Nineteen-ninety-nine. Add a big bottle of soda for a buck more…"

Beast Boy heard the frustrated groan on the other end. The green Titan shot Cy a "hurry up" expression. Cyborg grinned sheepishly and shrugged. He glanced over to the computer, now flashing the word "SECURE" on the monitor.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What's up?"

"It took you long enough," Raven said sharply.

"Hang on, I'm putting you on the monitor."

Raven's low-resolution image flashed up on the large monitor in the common room. "Couldn't we have found a better way to communicate than this?"

"It was Robin's idea. I would have routed it through half a dozen satellites and Norway myself," Cyborg commented.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "How do you fare on your assignment? How is Robin? Have you found anything that could lead you to Slade yet? When will you be coming home? I have missed you both so!"

"One question at a time, Star," Cy said, patting the Tamaranean on the shoulder.

"We've only been gone for two days, Starfire. But we've….missed you, too."

Star smiled happily.

"We'll find out more soon. Robin thinks that Slade is trying to recruit a new apprentice: the red head from that news feed."

"Kim Possible?" Cy asked.

"That's her."

"Dude, that so cannot be her real name," Beast Boy quipped.

"Actually, it is," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy grinned wickedly and was about to let a barrage of awful puns fly, but glares from the other Titans cut him off.

"Raven," Star asked, turning her attention back to the monitor, "where is Robin?"

"He said he needed to do some reconnaissance," Raven said. "Don't worry Star, Robin's…fine."

Starfire's green eyes filled with concern. She sighed deeply and looked up at her friend.

"Keep him safe, Raven. I fear I would be lost without him."

Raven nodded and thought sullenly to herself, _Me too, Star. Me too._


	13. Kim, Act Two, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Is it RobXStar? RobXRae? Or could it be something else? **

**A/N: Finally!**

Kim, Act Two, Scene Three

Kim dashed through the house, sweeping her backpack over her shoulders as she somersaulted over the kitchen table, grabbing two pieces of toast in mid flight. She landed perfectly went to a one-handed cartwheel keeping her momentum.

"Show off!" Jim shouted after her.

"We should learn gymnastics," Tim said lazily stirring his cereal.

"Yeah, that way we can pull off even cooler stunts when we're running late!" Jim said raising his glass of milk. "Hick-a-bick-a-boo?"

"Hoo-shah!" Tim replied clanking his glass to his brother's.

Kim brushed the crumbs off her shirt as Ron powered up his moped. Kim threw her leg over and Ron putt-putted toward school.

"I can't believe we had to wake up this early!"

"You're telling me, KP," Ron yawned. "I guess the Owt-ma-hac's first assignment's today."

"It is? How did you know?"

"I heard Barkin tell Bonnie between classes Friday, but I don't think she ever intended to pass you the message."

"Did you tell Monique?"

"Yeah, last night, right after I called you. I would have called earlier, but…"

"I know. The attack on Global Justice has me way worried."

"Me too, Kim." Ron said.

"Do you know what the new students' names are?"

"Sorry, KP. Hadn't heard."

Ron's little moped finally pulled up to Middleton High. Kim patted her best friend on the back and hopped off. She put on a happy face as she climbed the steps, only to see her cheerleading rival and her dim-witted boyfriend at the top. Bonnie wore her typically haughty scowl with her arms crossed. Monique met Kim halfway down the stairs and smiled brightly.

"Hey Kim," she said. "Glad you made it."

"I am too, Monique."

"Possible," Barkin said as he came out of the door.

"Hello, Mr. Barkin."

"Where's Stoppable?"

"I'm here!" Ron said as he came huffing up the stairs.

"Oh yes, you are. Okay then," Barkin said, checking his clipboard. "We have two new students today: John Gray from Gotham City and Rachel Crow from Jump City."

"Wow, Gotham?" Ron said. He crouched low and furrowed his brow, looking comically intimidating. "I'm Batman…" he growled.

Bonnie and Kim both rolled their eyes.

"I guess that makes Kim Robin then," Bonnie said sharply. "Or Batgirl. I hear she's a red head too."

"Har har har," Monique flatly replied. "Very funny, Bonnie."

"Anyway," Barkin continued, "I want you to show them around the school and make them feel very comfortable."

"You can count on us, Mr. Barkin," Kim said cheerfully.

…..

The OWTMHC filtered in to Mrs. Honeycutt's homeroom and took their seats. The middle-aged teacher adjusted her glasses and smiled brightly.

"Class, we are honored to have two new students starting today: Mr. John Gray and Miss Rachel Crow."

Kim looked around as Mrs. Honeycutt pointed out the new students. John smiled pleasantly and turned, giving a little wave to his classmates. He was strikingly handsome with dark wavy hair and sparkling midnight blue eyes.

Kim pleasantly smiled back and glanced at Bonnie and Monique, both doe eyed.

"Bonnie," Kim grinned wickedly and whispered as she handed her rival a handkerchief, "you're drooling."

Ron pointed out the young pale girl trying to hide behind her book in the back of the room. She popped up when her name was called and rolled her large violet eyes at the fuss. She was a pretty girl, not beautiful but definitely had the potential to be.

"Now, John, Rachel, may I introduce you to several of our most prominent students?" Mrs. Honeycutt said sweetly. "Monique, President of the Honor Society, Brick Flagg, the captain and quarterback of the varsity football team, Bonnie Rockwaller, captain of the cheerleading squad, Ron Stoppable, our own Middleton Mad Dog, and, of course, Kim Possible."

Each member of the committee stood as his or her name was called, except Ron, who tripped on the desk and stumbled to the floor. He got up and brushed himself off. The others simply acted as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Hello," Kim said. She smiled broadly, but nervously, and waved to John and Rachel. "We… all of us here… will be happy to help get you oriented around here."

"Thanks," John said.

…..

"I'll have the cordon bleu with a side of steamed asparagus and roasted rosemary sweet potatoes, my good woman."

The lunch lady scowled, as she always did, and served Ron the usual "sub-edible" slop with extra gravy. Ron looked at the lump on his tray and sighed deeply. Rufus climbed out of his usual hiding place and curled his lip into a disapproving grimace.

"I know, buddy," Ron said.

"People eat this stuff?" a dry girl's voice said from behind him.

"Oh, hi, Rachel," Ron said cheerfully. "You're from Jump City, right? I hear it's really nice."

"It… has its moments."

"That's cool. Hey, I always sit with Kim, you want to join us?"

"I…" she started then spotted John sitting with Bonnie and a crowd of fawning girls. He smiled at them and chatted with them and laughed at their silly stories. Rachel scowled and looked back to Ron. "Thanks, Ron, if you don't mind."

"Not a bit."

Kim and Monique were already at the table, going over the latest Club Banana catalogue. They told each other how these pants would look great or this top was the best, but Rachel thought the whole idea was trite and nonsensical.

"Hey Monique, hey Kim."

"Hi Ron," Monique said merrily. "Oh I have the latest GWA Tuesday Night SmashUP TiVo'ed."

"Sweet!" Ron exclaimed. "Thanks for catching that, Monique."

"No problem, even though you still like that loser Steel Toe."

"Hi Rachel," Kim said. "How's the first day?"

"It is," the pale girl said noncommittally. She glanced around and rubbed her ear. "Is the lunch room usually so…loud?"

"This is actually a pretty quiet day around here," Kim said.

"Wonderful."

Rachel glanced around the table. Ron and Monique were playfully arguing about the greatness of Steel Toe versus the power of Pain King when something pink and fleshy crawled across the table and grabbed the saltshaker.

Rachel sat bolt upright and took a deep breath. "What is that… thing?" she snarled.

Rufus looked up at the pale girl in shock.

"Oh, that's Rufus. He's a…"

"Naked mole rat."

Ron turned to see the handsome boy from Mrs. Honeycutt's class standing over him. The blond, freckled boy folded his arms and slouched back in his chair. "Yeah, what he said."

"Look who decided to join us," Rachel droned under her breath.

"Hello, John. Want a seat?"

"Thanks Kim," John said as he slid into a chair between Ron and Monique. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to get away from your friend Bonnie. She reminds me of a girl I had to go out with once. Let's just say it was a bad blind date."

Rachel grinned to herself knowingly.

"So you're from Gotham," Ron said. "Ever meet the Batman?"

John laughed. "Didn't you hear? Everyone from Gotham has seen him, just like everyone in Metropolis has shaken hands with Superman or…" he turned to Kim and added with a wink, "everybody in Middleton knows Kim Possible."

…..

Gemini snarled as he flung the Chairperson's door wide open.

"Shego!" he bellowed.

"What is it, _Sheldon_?" Shego said sharply. She filed her nails with her feet propped up on the desk. On the wall behind her hung a silver Chinese sword.

Gemini scowled. "When did you authorize the attack on Global Justice? I thought, as a council member, I would be informed and have input on out activities. Not face unilateral decisions of a raving loon!"

Shego never looked up. She checked the length of her manicure and buffed her nails before polishing black.

"Well?" Gemini said puffing out his chest.

Shego still ignored him.

"Damn you, answer me!" Gemini shouted slamming his hands on the desk.

Shego finally looked up. Her green eyes narrowed and a dangerous smirk spread slowly across her face.

"Oh, I know," she said sliding her long, shapely legs off the desk and leaning forward, "this is about dear Betty, isn't it?"

Gemini clenched his jaw. "My sister has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, I am sure Mommy is very, very unhappy with Sheldie right now," Shego taunted.

Gemini growled with rage and reared back to strike. Shego pounced and wrapped her talon like hand around his throat. She snarled dangerously.

"Gemini," she said coldly, "have a seat."


	14. Titans, Act Two, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: **

Titans, Act Two, Scene Three

Raven gleefully collapsed into the living room sofa. She took several deep breaths and was finally able to let down her mental defenses and relax. All the petty jealousies, meaningless joys, inane worries, and hormonal lusts of teenage life were a constant strain on the empath, bombarding her at every turn. The dark haired girl closed her eyes and sat upright, folding her legs under her as she began her quiet meditative mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she breathed softly and more and more slowly.

Raven suddenly felt a light touch on her tight shoulders. Thumbs pressed softly along her trapezius muscles as fingers folded over the top.

"Just relax, Raven," a soft boy's voice said soothingly. "It's me."

"R-Robin?" she cooed.

"Yeah."

Robin softly massaged Raven's knotted muscles. She smiled shyly, and prayed he didn't see the mad blush that colored her usually pale cheeks or hear the excited catch in her breath. He was close enough to scent her lavender perfume. She felt his breath on her neck as he worked his thumbs across her muscles like a sculptor smoothing clay.

Raven purred contentedly, "Oh, Robin…"

"Raven?"

"Yes, Boy Wonder?"

"Raven, are you feeling okay?"

"Heavenly, Robin…"

"Okay… I just thought I heard you call my name."

Raven fluttered open her eyes and looked around the room. She sat bolt upright and snatched the throw blanket, hurling it over her shoulders like her cloak. She hid under a makeshift hood, trying desperately to conceal her embarrassment. The young witch looked over and saw Robin in the winged back chair, reading his history book, with a very confused, near dumbfounded, expression on his face.

She jumped to her feet and flew out of the room.

…..

"Titans, trouble!"

Beast Boy stretched across the sofa. He overdramatically yawned and smacked his lips together. "Dude, what's your deal? It's just Doctor Light and some blue guy."

"Yes, have we not defeated him time and again?" Starfire asked.

"That's not the point," Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

BB lazily got to his feet. "Okay, okay. Let's go take him down… take four hundred fifty three."

Soon the Titans were airborne. Star flew ahead, with BB, who transformed into an immense flying dinosaur, carrying Cy. They sped over the bay toward the Dayton Optics plant.

"Light must be after the mirrors they're grinding for the new space telescope," Cyborg deduced.

"We shall save the mirror and vanquish our luminous foe!" Starfire said coldly. Her brow furrowed with determination as her eyes glowed brightly. She spotted the break in and zoomed for the opening.

The grinding room was uncharacteristically dark. The only light was the glow of Starfire's and Cyborg's eyes. The massive technological Titan shifted his eyesight to infrared and scanned the room. Star's eyes gave off so much energy they were like flares.

BB shape shifted into a wolf and sniffed the air and back to his normal form.

"Blue dude!" he yelled.

Cyborg balled his fist, activating the arming sequence of his sonic cannon. "Show yourself!"

"So you're the Teen Titans. I can see why Dr. Light was afraid of you. I have to admit, you are impressive." The voice was gravelly, high pitched, and filled with arrogance. "But you are no match for the genius of Doctor Drakken!"

Phosphor flares erupted around the three Titans. Cyborg's flare shields dropped automatically, but BB and Star were both blinded. The green Titan rubbed his eyes and the willowy alien squinted, her eyes glowing green. Cy aimed at the blue coated villain.

"BB! Down!"

Beast Boy transformed into a snake as Cy's sonic blaster fired. The energy bolt screamed at Drakken, standing perfectly still. His squinty eyes narrowed even more and a malicious grin spread across his thin lips.

The blast deflected off a hidden force field.

"Damn!" Cy grunted.

"I think you already know him," Drakken said, his voice filling with a perverted joy. "But let me introduce to you the new, and improved, Doctor Light!"

The force field shifted into a bright yellow beam hammering the Titans' defenses. BB and Star were thrown in opposite directions. Cy prepared himself for the hit, but slid back ten feet. The beam coalesced. It stood. It took on a human-like form.

"Oh, no," Cyborg groaned.

Star took to the air, summoning her starbolts and surrounding her hands with green energy.

"Dude! It can't be!" BB cried as his vision finally cleared.

Dr. Light slowly rose. His hands curled like claws. His eyes glowed horribly.

"No joke," he growled. "Not anymore…"


	15. Act Three, Scene One

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: slyther, Sean Malloy, thanks for your kind words. And to answer your question Sean… Nah.. why spoil it?**

**A/N: From this point until the plot dictates, there will no longer be separate Kim and Titans scenes. So, on that note…**

ACT THREE, scene one

"Monique!" Kim finally exclaimed. She let out a disgusted snort and pushed her Chimerito away, much to Rufus' delight. "Okay, we get it, John's way cute. And he's funny. And he's got a killer butt. But that's all you've talked about for two whole days."

"Some subjects are worth going over in detail, Kim," Monique said. "I haven't learned anything about him other than he's from Gotham, and he speaks fluent French."

"He speaks French?" Kim asked amazed.

"Girlfriend, I have the great luck to be taking French Three with him, and I can see he doesn't need it a bit. And he wore a tight Under Armor style shirt today and omigosh," Monique swooned dramatically.

Ron kept to himself. He watched the girls go on endlessly about John the New Kid. He seemed okay, but the way all the cheerleaders talked, all the girls in the hall talked, and even tall, beautiful Amelia all wanted their chance with the newcomer. He looked to his friend and then to his pet rat.

"It's just not fair, little buddy," Ron said quietly. "Some dudes get all the darn luck."

Ron slid out of the usual booth and smiled at Kim and Monique. "Well, girls," he announced as Rufus scampered back into his pocket, "Rufus and me, we gotta get our homework done. See ya."

Monique glanced to Kim, shocked. "Did Ron just say 'homework'? Is he all right?"

"I think so," Kim said. Ron never ditched her before. The red head watched as her best friend walked out of Bueno Nacho without looking back.

…..

"Titans, move!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire split apart quickly, narrowly avoiding Dr. Light's attack. Cy and Star quickly returned fire, but Light's shields held. The villain's face contorted into a mask of pure rage. The room dimmed noticeably.

"He's absorbing the ambient photons!" Cyborg yelled.

"Say that again, in English?" Beast Boy whined.

"Dr. Light is preparing to attack!" Starfire snarled as she swooped by. The beautiful Tamaranian balled her fist and hammered Light as hard as she could. Dr. Light flew across the room, hit the wall hard and dropped in a heap. Star turned to her friend. Her eyes glowed harshly.

"Quickly! We must find this Dr. Dragon and stop his nefarious scheme!"

"It's Drakken!" Drakken bellowed. His arms were filled with the small perfectly ground mirrors. "Drak- Ken, you orange ninny!"

"Dude, how lame is that?" Beast Boy mused. "He could be long gone, but he actually stops because Star mispronounced his stupid name?"

The elfin Titan transformed into a ring-tailed lemur and pounced on the blue faced evil scientist. Drakken stumbled, weaved back and forth, and nearly dropped all the precious mirrors as Beast Boy scampered on the villain. Cy folded his arms and grinned triumphantly.

"You go, BB," he said, smiling.

Suddenly a yellow laser blast hit Beast Boy squarely in the chest. The lemur was thrown off Drakken, but the green boy landed hard. Cy and Star turned to find a fully recovered Dr. Light.

"That actually hurt," Light snarled, his eyes glowing.

"Titans! Go!"

Light and Drakken looked to the rafters. Raven's soul self swooped down and Robin leapt from the mystical gateway, his staff at the ready. The villains' jaws dropped and they traded worried glances. Star used the distraction to tend to BB while Cy joined the others.

"Hello," Raven said darkly. "Remember me?"

Dr. Light took a frightened step back, but stopped. He snorted. He chuckled. He laughed mirthlessly. His eyes narrowed as Raven, Robin and Cy advanced and held up his hand.

"Foolish children!" Light roared. "Do you not think that I, of all people, would fail to recognize a hologram?"

The room went white.

…..

Shego tapped her fingers against the conference table and stared blankly across the room. The Council of Evil once again turned into a shouting match, each member supporting his or her own agenda for world domination and the defeat of Kim Possible. The green tinged woman propped her head up with one hand as she leaned over the table.

The self-absorbed villains even failed to notice Gemini's absence.

"Okay," Shego finally said, "everyone sit down."

No one heard her over the bickering.

She sat up and swooped her hair away from her face, slowly stood and summoned her power. She hurled a green ball of energy into the center of the argument. It exploded and all eyes were on the black and green clad beauty.

"Right. Now that I have your attention, maybe you will all stop behaving like rowdy four-year olds!" Shego scanned the room, making eye contact with everyone. "Now sit down!"

She stared them all back into their chairs.

"I've listened to all the blah, blah this," Shego said. She snapped her thumb and fingers together mimicking a puppet. "And the blah, blah that. Boring. Been there, done that. Right now, there is a vacuum from GJ's destruction. We need to act fast to capitalize on it. But what we do not freaking need is any of this pointless arguing!"

Shego slammed her fist into the table.

"We don't need 'Mystical Monkey Whatever' or the 'Big Gizmo.' What we need is an army."


	16. Act Three, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Well, Slyther, I hate to keep anyone waiting… However, it is curious that you get the chapter posted so quickly, but when I log in it sometimes takes 24 hrs. Hmmm.**

**A/N: Detailed reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

ACT THREE, scene two

BB was the first to get to his feet. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at the empty grinding room. "Aw, man," he groaned, "I cannot believe we just got our butts handed to us by Doctor Light!"

"His new powers are quite formidable," Starfire said, rolling her magnificent head and working out the kinks. "We must plan very carefully before facing him again."

"Yeah," BB said, "and they got away with the mirrors."

Starfire suddenly went very pale and her green eyes widened. "Oh, no! The holographic projectors! I was told to not use them, but I did use them to assist Beast Boy, and now I fear I have put our friends in Middleton in great jeopardy! What if Doctor Light and Doctor Dragon tell Slade that Robin and Raven are not here?"

"Star," Cy said soothingly and slowly stood up, "it'll be okay."

Starfire's large green eyes began to well with tears. "But what if it isn't?"

Cyborg said nothing. He simply drew the willowy girl into a gentle, reassuring hug. The massive Titan looked over to his green friend and traded worried glances.

…..

Kim walked home from Bueno Nacho alone. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and she stared at the pavement in front of her. The sad look in Ron's eyes as he left haunted her. Suddenly, the four-note chime of Kim's communicator rang loudly and shook the red headed girl out of her malaise. She quickly pulled the device out of her hip pocket and pulled it open. The cheerleader narrowed her green eyes before answering.

"Kim! We have a Drakken sighting," Wade said. "Jump City, of all places. He and someone that matches the description of Dr. Light just stole several telescope mirrors from an optics plant. The Teen Titans are investigating."

"Do you think they're going to need my help?"

"You are the Drakken expert."

Kim nodded solemnly. "Wade, have you I.D.'ed the guy I fought at GJ HQ?"

"From what little surveillance footage survives and your description, I have an idea."

To Kim, Wade's ideas were better than ninety-nine people's facts. Kim noticed her young friend's mood darken as he elaborated.

"Well, who is it?"

"Slade."

Kim nearly dropped her communicator. Slade was one of the few alpha one-class villains in Global Justice's database, and his quiet, taunting voice filled her memory.

"I expected better of you…"

"Kim?" Wade said, pulling her back to the present.

"What is he doing around here?"

…...

Ron didn't go straight home. He walked past the Possible house twice but always staying across the street. Mrs. Dr. Possible would surely invite him in, but Ron told himself no. He didn't think Kim was interested in John Gray, but he feared she was. He scolded himself for being more worried about whether Kim liked this boy than the dangerous new villain that entered their lives.

Rufus rode on Ron's shoulder, acting as Ron's confidant. The mole rat listened to Ron as he worked out the conflicting emotions and nodded wherever appropriate.

The blond boy finally decided to go home and turned suddenly, and hit someone.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Ron said quickly.

"Obviously," a cool dry girl's voice answered him.

"Rachel? You live around here? I didn't know that."

Rachel stood and swept her dark hair away from her large violet eyes. "I'm just trying to keep a low profile," she said sharply.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen you in the hall, and it's like you walk like you're two feet tall or something. No one notices you, and you're afraid to get stepped on."

Rachel arched a thin eyebrow.

Ron looked at his feet, "Sorry."

"For what? You were being honest." _And surprisingly observant,_ Rachel added to herself.

Ron shuffled his feet trying to say anything and not sound stupid. He started to speak, but the phrase died half-formed. The freckled boy grimaced at his sudden inability to talk.

"It's okay, Ron," Rachel said. "I… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Rae. See you then."

Ron leaned on a lamppost as Rachel walked back to her house. He slapped himself lightly on the forehead and yelled, "Hey Rae!"

The pale, dark haired girl stopped and turned.

"Tomorrow's the pep rally for our game against Lower River Valley. I'd like it if you'd come. I'm the school mascot, have this neat costume that I built and everything."

"Pep rallies aren't normally my thing," Rachel said sternly. Her eyes softened, and she added, "But we'll see."

…..

Kim knew she was dreaming. She was in the burning command center of Global Justice and watched helplessly as the tall, menacing Slade stepped through the smoke and fire, dragging the near lifeless form of Dr. Director. Every instinct told Kim to run, but both fear and honor rooted her to the spot. She raised her guard as he approached.

It was no use.

Kim was little more than a rag doll.

Slade stood over her, his boot on her throat, his cool, whispering voice filled her ears.

"Good bye, Kim Possible."

"NO!"

Kim sat up, sweating, panting. The red head swept a matted lock away from her green eyes, sighing deeply. She never had nightmares about any of her other foes and cursed herself for being scared. She tucked her legs under her and turned on the light.

She wasn't alone.

Perched on the back of her chair, perfectly balanced, was a dark cloaked boy. He wore an eye concealing domino mask, and his black hair spiked back, as if constantly blown by the wind.

"There are thirty seven entry points to your house that aren't covered by your security system. Upgrade it if you value the safety of your family."

His voice was youthful, but commanding and as strong as steel.

Kim's mind filled with too many questions for her to vocalize. She slid out of bed, not taking her eyes off him. The boy dropped from his perch, flipping his cloak back, revealing the bright yellow lining, green trousers, red tunic with a black circle on the left breast. The circle contained a large yellow R.

"By now, Wade should have told you who attacked Global Justice," he said coolly.

"Slade," Kim said.

"Did he also inform you Slade attacked a monastery in Japan? Does the Yamanouchi province mean anything to you?"

Kim kept her distance. The boy had a slouching, no, coiled stance, as if ready to strike at any opportunity.

"Not especially," Kim said slowly. "No, wait, isn't that where Ron did that exchange program last year?"

Kim glanced away and looked to the kimono that Ron brought her from his visit.

"And how did you…?" Her voice trailed off.

Kim was alone.


	17. Act Three, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Ahhh so THAT'S how the update system works… Damn I feel silly now. Guess I was wrapped up in plotting out the story.**

**A/N: Hey Slyther, tell me how you really feel. And thanks to all who are reading this story.**

ACT THREE, scene three

Shego smiled as she sat at her desk. Finally, the Council of Evil was doing something other than moaning at each other. D.N. Amy was perfecting the Syntho-Drone formula, Dementor and the Seniors were gathering the raw materials to mass produce them, Motor Ed gleefully threw himself into designing and building attack motorcycles, and Gemini's former minions made an excellent support staff for the Council's headquarters.

She would have her army.

"You seem pleased with yourself," a cool, quiet voice said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shego said, eyeing the tall man standing in the shadows. "These yahoos are actually doing something constructive, Kim and her merry little band have no idea what's about to hit them, as hard as it is to believe, Drakken actually helped us out by distracting the Titans, and…" she crooked her finger and smiled coyly, "I found me a real man."

Slade grinned as he slowly approached. He leaned over Shego, putting one hand on the desk and the other on the arm of her chair. Shego's eyes brightened as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pressed her lips to his.

…..

Doctor Drakken stepped back and admired his latest creation. The last of the focusing mirrors were in place, and the Great Laser Array was ready for its first test.

"Ah, yes," he said to himself, "what to destroy; what to destroy?"

Dr. Light stood silently in the background. The subliminal commands making him pliant and obedient were active once again.

"What about Titans Tower?" Light asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"All in good time, doctor," Drakken said. He pulled out a map of Jump City and closed his eyes, slamming his finger down. The evil scientist opened his eyes and grinned. He went to the computer and typed in the cross street.

"Corner Pizza?" Drakken groaned. "Ah well, I never liked pizza anyway."

…..

Kim adjusted her cheerleading sweater for the seventh time. She didn't speak to the other girls and completely ignored Bonnie's snide remarks. It was the first game of the season, and by extension, the first pep rally, and Bonnie warned everyone not to mess up.

"We'll be great," Tara, one of the blond cheerleaders, promised.

"You'd better be," Bonnie said under her breath.

Someone knocked on the door of the cheerleaders' locker room and opened it slowly. Ron stuck his head in, has hand over his eyes, wearing his Mad Dog costume, the heavy mask tucked under his other arm.

"You girls decent?" he asked.

"What do you want, Stoppable?" Bonnie snapped. The haughty cheerleader never understood why the blond boy's mascot routine was so popular. She found it distracting and disgusting, especially when Mad Dog shook his head, spraying foam everywhere.

"It's almost show time," he said. "The band is already set up and they're about to start the fight song."

Bonnie flipped back her brown hair and actually smiled. "Okay, let's go."

The cheerleaders rushed into the gym to a raucous ovation. The tumbling was flawless, and the dance routines were perfect. Even the usually accident prone Ron went through his crowd-pleasing routines effortlessly. He crashed through a small "Beat the Elks" banner, leading the Mad Dog football team in.

As Ron jumped about, he scanned the crowd and smiled broadly under his mask. At the top of the bleachers, all by herself was a pale girl with dark hair. She grinned and nodded silently.

The Mad Dog waved wildly, blew her a kiss, and performed his trademark head shake.

…..

"You know I stopped by your house, but your dad said you'd already left."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Kim said. "It was a rough night. I had a nightmare and…" she looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening. "You won't believe it, but Robin was in my room last night."

"Robin? From the sophomore drill team?"

"No, Ron," Kim let out an exasperated sigh, "I mean Robin, as in the Boy Wonder? As in Batman and…?"

"Well there are a lot of Robins in the world you know," Ron defended.

"Hello Ron, hello Kim," a quiet, raspy girl's voice said.

Kim turned and smiled brightly. A pale girl with deep violet eyes stood near them, her books clutched close to her chest. Her dark hair was pulled sharply back into a short ponytail, and she wore a red-wine colored top and black trousers.

"Hi Rachel," Kim said. "Did you enjoy the rally?"

Rachel looked to Ron and said, "It was… energetic."

"Wait to you go to the game tonight," Kim said smiling.

"I think I'll pass, this time. I don't much like crowds, and the rally was enough for me."

Rachel nodded and walked down the hall, just far enough to be out of Kim's line of sight. She narrowed her eyes. The pale girl was sure she heard them talk about Robin, and now she knew who to ask why.


	18. Act Three, Scene Four

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Well, ya get what ya ask for. Thanks Slyther!**

**A/N: Thanks to all you KP and TT fans that are reading the story. Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Have you figured out Slade's plan yet?**

ACT THREE, scene four

Raven slammed her books on the table. Robin, who was working on his trigonometry homework, looked up darkly. His midnight blue eyes narrowed and his mouth turned downwards.

"Is something the matter, Raven?"

"Why didn't you tell me you brought your costume?"

Robin looked back to his homework. "You would have worried. And you would have wanted to come."

"I don't 'Worry.' And we are teammates the last time I checked. So tell me another excuse, Boy Wonder."

Raven folded her arms and scowled at him.

Robin looked up. The stern, commanding expression melted away, and his midnight blue eyes softened. "All right, it's Slade. I… I… I don't want him to hurt you again."

He looked away and added in a whisper so low Raven could barely hear, "I haven't forgiven myself for letting that happen..."

…...

The Middleton Mad Dogs, following a stellar passing attack by Brick Flagg, led the Lower River Valley Elks twenty four to ten at halftime. The purple and gold clad Middleton marching band had taken the field, and the cheerleaders from both teams met to exchange pleasantries.

Bonnie smiled as the Elks captain presented her with a large basket of chocolates. She thanked her counterpart and gave her a polite hug.

Kim talked to the lieutenants as Ron, clad in his Mad Dog costume, horse played with his opposite, a green and white dressed Elk. The Mad Dog did his trademark shake, showering the area with foam. The Lower River Elk mimicked the move and then made a pantomime of "Calling the dog catcher."

"Hey Mad Dog," a sweet, girl's voice called.

Ron turned and saw a beautiful girl with bright lilac eyes. She was one of the Lower River Valley cheerleaders and stood coyly with her green and white pompoms in front. She leaned in and looked into Ron's mask, her smile practically hypnotic.

"Wow, it's true," she whispered. "You are cute under there."

Ron turned fifteen shades of red from his ears to his neck.

She slipped her hand into the Mad Dog's paw and winked. As they went back to their sides, she turned and put her thumb to her ear and her little finger to her mouth and shook them slightly. The Lower River cheerleader mouthed the words, "Call me" and smiled brightly.

Ron fumbled at the paper, trying to unroll with his large gloves. Eventually he worked it open. Her handwriting was full of playful loops.

"Hey Mad Dog,

Give me a call sweetie, and we'll have some fun together. ;)

Jinx, 555-5469"

…..

The owners of Corner Pizza called in the Jump City Bomb Squad. The hang out, locally famous as the Teen Titan's favorite pizzeria, quickly cleared of it customers as the police set up a safety perimeter. The owner rubbed his hands together nervously and once again told the sergeant on duty about the disturbing video that cut in over their televisions.

"He said his name was Doctor Drakken, and that there was a bomb in my place! Oh dear, why did I let those kids hand out here so much? I never thought anything would come of it."

The bomb-sniffing dogs went through every corner of the restaurant, and the handlers shook their heads. The officers walked outside.

"It's clean," the leader of the bomb squad announced.

He could have not been more wrong.

A bright yellow beam burned through the sky, striking the restaurant. The Corner Pizza erupted in flame and the thunderclap knocked all the bystanders flat.

…..

"No! Not Corner Pizza!" Beast Boy cried as he watched the live broadcast. The elfin Titan hung his head and wiped a tear away.

Starfire's eyes glowed an angry green as she slammed her fist against the table. The table flipped and landed behind the willowy alien girl with a loud crash. "This madman must be stopped!"

Cyborg drew a line across the map of Jump City. "Robin's data was right. This Drakken guy isn't the brightest bulb in the world. He's already revealed his location."

"He's bright enough to destroy our pizza shop!" BB wept.

Cy frowned. "This laser beam was too low an angle for an airborne platform. Also the estimated power output indicates that it's an extremely large device."

"So it is a fixed emplacement?" Star asked, her eyes returning to normal.

"Yep. And to even hit the pizzeria, it has to be fired from the highest point available."

Starfire thought for a moment. "The Julie Schwartz Observatory!"

"Boo-yah."


	19. Act Three, Scene Five

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

ACT THREE, scene five

"I do not see why I have to wear this strange contraption," Monkey Fist complained.

He wore a skintight suit with bright dots at his joints. Shego rolled her eyes. She wore a similar suit, although hers was in her trademark green. Above them, Professor Dementor manned a large bank of computers.

"I told you, Fiske," Dementor screeched in his high pitched and heavily accented voice, "this motion capture suit will copy your kung fu styles to the computer! Then I will use the data to hardwire that knowledge into our Syntho-Drone army!"

"Ingenious," Monkey Fist said as he raised his guard.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Shego admitted as she lashed out a kick.

Monkey Fist deftly avoided her kick and countered. Shego parried, and the dangerous dance went on. Both sides were simply sparring, and the mo-cap suits worked perfectly. Dementor smiled as the data compiled. He leaned back in his chair.

"Impressive," an icy voice said from behind.

Dementor turned with a start. "Slade! Why must you sneak about all the time?"

Slade said nothing, his faceless mask concealing his smirk. He walked slowly in the control room, his hands at his back. The dark villain knew about Dementor's plan and sat next to him at the console. His eye locked on Shego as she toyed with Monkey Fist.

"Now tell me, Professor," Slade said, "what other knowledge do you intend to program the army with?"

…..

Kim didn't need to look at the phone as she dialed the number. Her thumb flew across the keypad from rote memory. She casually slid into her chair and spun around the room. Saturday. Glorious Saturday. No school, no cheerleading practice, no villains, just a day to relax, shop, and spend with her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Ron?"

"Hi, Kim! What's up?"

"Oh, not much, I just thought we'd, you know, go out and catch a movie or hang at the mall, or something."

"Sounds great, Kim, but I gotta take a rain check."

Kim arched an eyebrow and looked at the phone as if it suddenly changed to lead.

"Oh?" she said weekly.

"Yeah, I'm going on a picnic with Jinx."

"Ron, who is Jinx?" Kim said slowly.

"She's a LRV cheerleader, and she gave me her number last night. Called after we got home, and wow, we're going out today."

"Ron, why would a girl whom you've never met, suddenly give you her number?"

"I dunno, Kim. All I can say is the Mad Dog's got Mojo! She heard about my restaurant last year, and she suggested I whip up a pic-a-nic lunch for the two of us."

Kim could see Ron's beaming face. She put the phone to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Okay, Ron. You have a good time."

…..

Robin paced the living room, once again feeling caged. He ran his hand through his dark hair nervously and actually set out a chessboard. His imagined opponent was white, forcing him to think reactively. The game was not going in the Boy Wonder's favor. He sat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and stared at the board.

Raven walked slowly into the room. She slept well, but her eyes still had a tired appearance. Her floor length gown draped around her firm body as she quietly made herself some tea. She took the first warm sip and turned.

"Were you up all night?" she asked.

"Slade's still out there. Something is up. It's been much too quiet. None of Kim's rogues or our enemies have done anything lately."

"What about Drakken and Light?"

"They are as good as caught. Star, Cy, and Beast Boy should have them wrapped up with a pink bow by tonight."

"You sound confident. They did blow up our hang out."

Robin didn't move. He still stared at the chess match. "Yes, and by doing so they gave Cy all the info he needs to find and take out their weapon."

Raven moved behind Robin and reached over, brushing her fingertips across his shoulders. "My god, you're muscles are tight." She set her tea down and worked her hands across the back of Robin's neck. She secretly delighted in the experience, but Robin shrugged his shoulders and turned quickly.

"Raven? What are you doing?" he said, completely surprised by her touch.

Raven stood to her full height. She was a good half-head shorted than him, and narrowed her violet eyes. She purposefully looked past him, fearing what she'd say if her eyes met his. "I was trying to help you relax," she snapped. "But I can see you'd rather mope."

She stormed to her room, slammed the door and scolded herself for being stupid. As much as she fought against it, tears welled up in her violet eyes.

…..


	20. Act Four, Scene One

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Yanno, Slyther, you were right. It didn't read as I envisioned the scene so I did a quick wave of the re-write wand!**

**A/N: Thanks everyone who's reading the tale. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

ACT FOUR, scene one

Doctor Drakken grinned and leaned on the catwalk railing. His threat had been issued, and his power shown. Now it was time to claim responsibility and make real demands of the fools in power. The test firing of the Grand Laser Array was better than even he had hoped. The stolen mirrors were as perfect as advertised, and his photonic cohort was a near inexhaustible ammunition supply.

"Now, doctor," Drakken mused, "if the leaders of Jump City fail to meet my, I mean our, demands, we will destroy a building of our choosing!"

"Like Titan's Tower?" a mind controlled Dr. Light said blandly.

"Exactly like that mockery of architecture! I mean, my God, who would really want to live and work in a monogrammed building anyway?"

"We do."

Drakken stopped dead in mid stride. He slowly turned his head and saw the massive, armored Cyborg, the willowy beauty Starfire, and the impish Beast Boy standing at the wide doors of the observatory's dome. They looked down on the villains, eyes narrowed.

Cyborg raised his hand. It turned into his sonic blaster. "Now, we can accept your surrender now, or after we beat your butts. It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, I do hope it will be after we beat them," Starfire said her eyes glowing brightly and her hands surrounding with energy. "I was so looking forward to massive amounts of the butt-whoop today."

Drakken looked around suddenly and almost called for his green tinged minion. But she left. Or he left. It became suddenly confusing. "Oh, snap," he said in disgust and raised his hands in defeat.

"Well, that was easy!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he snapped the cuffs around Drakken's hands. "Who wants pizza?"

Star and Cy both shot the elfin Titan withering glances as they disabled Dr. Light's suit.

"Oh, yeah," BB said sheepishly.

…..

Ron smiled as he checked the basket affixed to his little moped. It took him a while, but he finally made it to Jinx's apartment. It was a simple nondescript complex, and Jinx met Ron at the front gate. She wore a long sleeved velour dress that barely came down to mid thigh, and garish black and purple striped tights.

"You look, different, but nice," Ron said politely.

"Thanks, sweetie," Jinx smiled sweetly and through her leg over the back of the scooter. She wrapped her arms snugly around his waist and scooted as close to him as she could. Ron shuddered as she pressed against his back.

The little, underpowered moped putt putted away.

"So, when do we need to be back?" Ron asked.

"Whenever," Jinx said just softly enough to be heard over the road noise, making sure she blew in his ear.

Ron jerked slightly, nearly tipping the scooter. Jinx wrapped herself even more tightly around him. Ron smiled, getting used to her weight against him. He wished he could just drive on forever like this.

Unfortunately, Lower River Valley State Park was a scant mile away. They went through the gate and parked. Jinx peeled herself off Ron, draping her arms over his shoulder as she made sure he saw her lift her shapely leg and slide it around the moped. Jinx giggled airily as Ron's jaw dropped. The lilac-eyed girl smiled coyly over her shoulder as her hips swayed as she walked.

"Well, are we having a picnic or not?" she asked with a playful, girlish laugh.

…..

Robin paced the hall between his small, dark room and the door to the master suite, which he gave Raven. He nearly knocked on her door a dozen times, but always pulled back at the last minute. It didn't take his detective skills to deduce that something was troubling the young witch, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

He needed to talk to her. But he choked on what to say.

"Raven?" he said croakily. Robin cleared is throat and knocked on the door again, "Raven? It's me."

"Of course it's you. We're the only ones in the house," Raven snapped from behind the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk," Robin said coolly. "All I wanted to say was 'I'm sorry for upsetting you.' But I guess you'd rather mope."

Raven leaned on the door sullenly. She sensed Robin's sincere intention, and she, once again, drove a wedge between them. The young witch pulled her deep blue bedspread off and wrapped it around her like a makeshift cloak. She pulled up its hood, all but hiding her sad, violet eyes.

"Why didn't I open the door?" she said under her breath. Raven could sense Robin's confusion, and the hearing the words she said to him in anger come back stung deeply. She folded her arms around her knees as she leaned against the door.

…..

Kim walked along the street quietly. She left the house, not wanting to dodge the Tweebs' latest attempt at rocketry, or hear her father's misguided attempts at sage wisdom. Thankfully, her mother was at the hospital, otherwise Kim would have to face her as well.

"I am so pathetic."

"That's an odd statement coming from you."

Kim turned quickly and saw a pale, dark haired girl with large violet eyes.

"Oh, hi Rachel," Kim said quietly. "I guess I was thinking out loud."

"Whatever."

"Rude, much?" Kim snapped back.

"Sorry," Rachel slouched and turned to walk away.

"Boy trouble?" Kim asked.

Rachel stopped, craned her neck around and arched a thin eyebrow. "Does it show?"

"Yes. Always does."

Rachel grinned half-heartedly. "You, too then, huh?"

"Me? Oh, no. It's, well, I'm worried about how quiet everything's been getting," Kim said a little too quickly.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met," Rachel said.

"I am not. There's…" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, him."

Rachel grinned knowingly.

"Now wait a minute," Kim protested. "We aren't… I mean, there's no way… We've been friends since Pre-K…"

Rachel simply nodded, but then asked, "Where is he? I thought, well, since he's not your boyfriend, he does seem to be your shadow."

"He's on a date."

"Oh, really?" Rachel said, not at all surprised. "Good for him, and the girl."

"I guess," Kim said, unconvincingly. "So, do you want to talk about your boy trouble?"

"Not really," Rachel said and turned to go again.

"Is it John? Most of the girls at school are mad about him. The sheep."

"It's…." Rachel started. "…not him. To make matters worse, he already has a steady girlfriend, and she's absolutely beautiful."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch," Rachel said drolly. "But I can't stop thinking about him, and it hurts."

Kim was about to say something comforting, but the chime of her communicator sounded. She turned and flipped it open.

"Sorry, Rachel, I need to take this," Kim said sweetly. She turned to the device and narrowed her green eyes. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade didn't appear.

Instead, the chair turned, and a black clad man with a orange and black facemask greeted her.

"I'm afraid Wade won't be joining us today," he said in a quiet, threatening voice.

"Slade. What have you done with Wade?"

"Right now? Nothing. But it all depends on you. I have placed three explosive devices in Middleton. If you do not defuse all three in two hours, I am afraid the effects would be rather… nuclear."

"Why all these tests, you bastard?" Kim growled. She never swore at anyone before, but no one she ever met scared her more than Slade.

"Such language," Slade drolled. "One hour, fifty nine minutes, thirty three seconds, Kim. I suggest you get moving."

…..


	21. Act Four, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: What IS Slade's plan? Does he want a new apprentice? If so, who will it be?**

ACT FOUR, scene two

"ROBIN!"

Raven emerged from her soul self in the middle of the living room. She reached out her mind and felt his presence in his room. He was scrambling to his feet and soon rushed out of his room.

"It's a good thing you brought your suit," Raven said. "You're going to need it."

"Slade?"

"Who else?"

"Tell me everything," Robin growled, his eyes narrowing.

…..

Kim tried to calm herself. She looked at her communicator, but all it showed was a countdown. One hour, forty-nine minutes, ten seconds. She tried to call Wade on her cell phone, but Slade answered. He just hissed the time left in her ear. She called Ron, but only was able to leave a message on his phone. For once, she felt alone.

"Kim!" a boy's steely voice called as if appearing from nowhere.

Kim spun and saw the brightly clad Robin the Boy Wonder dropping out of a black, bird shaped energy field. He landed five feet from her, each of his powerful muscles coiling and rippling with anxious energy. He looked up, his jaw clenched and his eyes hidden by the opaque whites of his mask.

The energy field wrapped around itself, and a blue clad pale girl appeared.

"Robin?"

"There's little time," he barked. "Where are the devices?"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. "I can't get my communicator to show me anything but this stupid countdown."

"Slade must be jamming it."

"Duh. I already thought of that."

Robin stood and grabbed Kim by her arms. He locked his hidden eyes on hers. "What did Slade tell you? Word for word. It doesn't matter how or why I'm here, other than to help you. Now, tell me."

Kim scowled, "Are you always this bossy?"

"Always," Raven said, grinning, more to herself than to either of them.

The red head frowned and told Robin Slade's threat. Robin let Kim go and turned. He paced and held his fingers to his temple, thoughtfully.

"Who is Slade?" Kim asked. Robin ignored her, but Raven stepped up.

"He is our greatest enemy," Raven said as serious as the grave. "And Robin thinks that Slade was a failed father and, for some perverse reason, wants to take an apprentice to make up for that."

"Creepy," Kim said. "But is he serious about a nuclear bomb in Middleton?"

Raven said nothing, but solemnly nodded. Kim glanced down at the timer. One hour, forty-seven minutes. The Middleton cheerleader shuddered and breathed out a frightened sigh.

Robin spun quickly. "I just accessed the Justice League computer systems. There have been no thefts of weapons grade plutonium and satellite imagery is a negative in our area."

"You're suit has a built in Wi-Fi computer?" Kim asked, astonished.

Robin glared, "Not now."

"So, if we aren't dealing with nukes, what are we dealing with?" Raven scornfully demanded.

Robin spun and repeated the word, "Nuclear" with every breath.

…..

"Kim, Kim, Kim, is that all you ever think about?"

Ron looked to the lilac-eyed Jinx. Her hands were on her hips reproachfully. The blond boy's throat went dry and he tried to croak out any excuse he could muster. Yes, he was on a date, a real live date with a beautiful, exotic girl, and all he could think about was the way Kim looked at him as he left Beuno Nacho that night.

"Are you in love with her?" Jinx asked, settling down and tucking her knees to her chest. She leaned her head forward sadly.

Ron, for all his worth, tried to deny it, but realized he couldn't.

"I don't know," he said softly. "Maybe I am?"

"You are, or you aren't," Jinx snapped. "And you know she'll never want you like you want her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ronnie-kins, you've saved her tail a dozen or so times, you follow her around the world on these missions of hers, and you spend all your waking hours together, and she still brushes you off the moment she spots another guy? Not good girlfriend material that one."

"Now, wait Jinx, I know I should have kept the Kim and Me stories to a minimum, and I'm sorry I upset you, but I won't let you talk about my best friend like that."

Ron got to his feet, shoved his hands deeply in his pockets, and turned. "Maybe I should take you home."

Jinx stood and wrapped her arms around Ron's torso, "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just not right to see how deeply she's hurt you. I can tell these things." She leaned her head against the blond boy's shoulder.

Ron took a deep slow breath. Every impulse told him to leave.

A twig snapped.

Ron turned quickly and saw a tall, dark man wearing a silk oriental style jacket, His hands and feet were more chimpanzee like than human.

"Monkey Fist!" Ron yelled.

"Ron Stoppable. Now is the time for retribution!"

…..

Shego walked across the catwalk slowly with Amy Hall and Dementor in tow. In the large room below, the perfected Syntho-Drones were in parade formation.

"How many of these things do we have now?" Shego asked.

"We are at battalion strength in terms of men, Miss Go," Dementor reported. "But as for weaponry, I'm afraid that has been lacking."

"Ed…" Shego snarled.

"Is there a problem?"

Shego turned as if about to be attacked, but she smiled and relaxed. Slade walked silently into the room.

"No problem at all, lover," Shego said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much. Just playing games with a few friends."

…..


	22. Act Four, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Okay, show of hands… Who has figured out where Slade planted the bombs? Or, are there any bombs in the first place?**

Act Four, scene three

Jinx stretched across the rock coyly while two old enemies dueled below. Monkey Fist attacked with bestial ferocity while Ron instinctively parried. The blond boy gasped and screamed as if in total panic, but the lilac-eyed witch saw through the feint. Ron was in complete command. She idly envied the boy; to be so skilled at a subconscious level amazed her.

"For too long you have been a thorn in my side, Stoppable," Monkey Fist growled as he lunged at the boy.

Ron rolled deftly out of the way, "Blah, blah, blah Monkey man. Change the record once in a while."

Monkey Fist roared and blindly charged Ron. Ron quickly pulled back a thick branch of young pine and let it fly. The bough struck Fiske squarely in the chest, dropping him like a stone. Monkey Fist landed in a heap. Ron relaxed his guard and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jinx slid from her perched and flung her arms around the victorious Ron. "You were amazing! I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Ron didn't return the embrace. He looked to Monkey Fist and, surprisingly, pitied him. Jinx followed the blond boy's eyes to the fallen villain. Her lilac eyes narrowed as Monkey Fist slinked away.

"Aren't you going to finish him off?" she asked.

Ron looked at her in shock. He visibly tried to process the question, and his mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you said that! Monkey Fist is beaten, and," he turned to the retreating villain, "and you know it! That's right! The Ron-man beat your sorry monkey butt, again!"

"You can stop the show," Jinx purred into his ear, "I'm still very impressed."

…..

Shego leaned across her desk. Maps of Middleton sprawled across the desktop, and Shego's green eyes narrowed. The thief in her said to target only valuables: banks, jewelry stores, fur stores, and other luxuries. The villain in her advised that the target should be scientific targets, chiefly Middleton Rocket Technologies. The Council of Evil didn't help. They soon fell back into the member's individual agendas.

They had their army, and couldn't agree where to use it.

She read Dementor's report again. Shego skimmed past the scientific jargon the report was rife with, trying to glean how loyal the troops would be, and more importantly, to whom.

Shego stood and rolled up the maps. A dark grin spread across her face.

…..

"We're wasting time."

Robin turned and narrowed his eyes at the dark cloaked Raven. "We have one hour, forty-three minutes, five seconds. Assuming the bombs are conventional, and complex, there's still one hour to defuse them."

Kim glanced at her communicator. Robin's countdown was absolutely right. "I wish Ron were here. He'd luck his way into finding them, or even the Tweebs would have a better idea where to put three bombs than I would."

"Tweebs?" Raven repeated drolly.

"My little brothers. It's kind of a combination of 'twins' and…"

Robin spun and cut Kim off. "That's it! Raven, Kim, let's go!"

Raven took the sky as Kim watched Robin rush toward…

"My house?" she gasped.

…..

Beast Boy grinned broadly with his eyes narrowed and focused. At last, he had his own personal time with the Gamestation, and intended to enjoy every possible moment. Cyborg and Starfire were cooking, and, no doubt, creating some Tamaranian/Southern fusion loaded with grease, meat, and gravy. He would have his salad and soy burgers.

"Oh yeah!" BB exclaimed as he was about to surpass his personal best.

Suddenly the GS froze, and a large flashing T appeared on the screen.

"NOOOOOOO!" BB cried as he slumped back in the broad sofa.

Star and Cy appeared, the broad Titan still wearing his cooking apron.

Robin appeared on the screen.

"Robin!" Starfire cheered. She was literally floating.

"Titans!" Robin commanded, "Slade's making his move. I need you here!"

Cyborg yanked his apron off. "We're on our way."


	23. Act Four, Scene Four

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! And remember, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

Act Four, scene four

"Let's go, Beast Boy!"

"Cy, dude, I'm coming!" the diminutive green Titan called. He transformed into a bird and flew to his seat in the T-Ship.

"Please, can we depart now?" Starfire asked her voice full of worry. "Robin needs us."

"Just sit tight, y'all," Cyborg said as he checked all the flight controls one last time. "Okay, we're taking off in five…"

The T-Ship rumbled as the jets powered up.

"Four…"

Cyborg tightened his grip on the controls. Beast Boy pushed himself as far back in his chair as he could. Eons passed between counts for Star. She lightly held her controls and tried to center herself. But she fretted more now than ever. The alien girl remembered how Robin's fear and hatred of Slade nearly killed him, several times.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"He'll be alright, Star," Beast Boy said into his microphone. "Raven's with him."

"One…"

The T-Ship roared as it broke the bonds of gravity and soared into the sky. Cyborg quickly leveled off and made a wide slow turn east. Beast Boy looked out his window and grinned, "Dudes! I can see our house from here!"

"Ya know, BB," Cy said, "that would have been funny the first hundred times you said it."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and made a sour face at his friend. The T-Ship suddenly rocked. "Dude!" BB yelled. "I thought you could fly this thing!"

Warnings rang out loudly in all the cockpits. "We are under attack!" Starfire confirmed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Cyborg yelled as he rolled the T-Ship. "Beast Boy! Can you see what's after us?"

Beast Boy looked straight out his pod. A large human-like thing made of crackling energy crouched on it. The elfin Titan could see a small, calculator sized object at the center. "Um, yeah," he said. "I can see him."

"Overload will, at last, destroy the Teen Titans!" the electric horror cried as he ripped open BB's pod with his claws.

"He is taking control of our systems!" Starfire shrieked.

"Um, I think we'd better tell Robin we're gonna be a little late," Beast Boy said as he shrank back in his chair.

…..

"Ed!"

Motor Ed turned to see the scowling, green and black clad woman standing at the top of the catwalk. He swept back his long hair and brushed his moustache.

"What do you need, your babe-ish-ness?"

Shego tightened her grip on the railing. Her green eyes scanned several half-built large vehicles in the cavernous motor pool. "We have a small army and nothing to take them from point A to point B. What is the hold up?"

"Keep your panties on doll-face. Seriously, we'll have some trucks capable of totally rocking!"

Ed broke into a few licks of "Born to be Wild" on air guitar.

"When?" Shego growled.

"Gimme three days and twenty dudes, and I'll get the job done, seriously."

"You have two."

Shego walked from the motor pool to the Council of Evil's meeting hall. She took her seat and welcomed the other members. Professor Dementor and D.N. Amy gave their final status reports on the Syntho-Drones. Shego listened disinterestedly, choosing to take the opportunity to file her nails. Duff Killigan next gave the report on weapons acquisitions. They would not have enough for the battalion. Weapons were still extremely difficult to transport, even for outside contractors like Jack Hench.

"We'll give them crowbars if we have to," Killigan said in his thick brogue.

"Yeah, whatever," Shego moaned, checking her fingernail polish.

The next report came from the Seniors. Money. Blah, blah, bluh-blah, blah, blah. They had pie charts and cash flow indicators, investment portfolios, and fiscal acquisition plans, but they were too technical for Shego to follow. The overall point, once Senior Sr. got tired of his own voice, was that the C.O.E. was spending more money that they could possibly bring in.

"Research and development is always expensive!" Dementor screeched.

"Well then," Shego finally said. "We have a cash flow problem. And I know how to fix it."

…..

Robin stopped at the Possible's driveway. He turned quickly to see Raven floating overhead and Kim running up the walk. The red headed girl stopped next to the brightly clad hero. The car was gone.

"Raven, anyone in the house?" Robin said coolly.

Raven floated next to her friend and sat, still hovering, cross-legged. She closed her eyes and released her black, bird shaped aura. Kim took a noticeable step back and watched as the dark bird flew through the front door.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," the flesh-and-blood Raven whispered under her breath.

Kim kept telling herself not to stare, but she ignored her own advice. The redhead rubbed her arm nervously. She glanced to the mysterious masked boy who once again coiled predatorily.

"You get used to it," he said without turning. "Raven has saved my life several times, and I trust her completely."

"Um, yeah," Kim said. "What are we doing here? We've got…"

"One hour, thirty-six minutes, eighteen seconds."

"Yeah, that much time until three nuclear bombs go off in Middleton! Why are we here?"

"The bombs aren't nukes, Kim," Robin said coldly. "It's one of Slade's sadistic little jokes."

The dark bird shaped aspect of Raven's soul flew from Kim's house and merged with the pale girl. She opened her large violet eyes and gasped.

"No one's home, Robin," she reported.

"Damn," Robin said under his breath. He looked to Raven and Kim, "All right, we have twenty minutes to find the first bomb and freeze it. Kim, I need you to call Officer Hobble and get him to evacuate Middleton Hospital and Middle Space Science Center."

"But that's..." Kim started.

"If you value their lives, then do it now. Raven, do you think you can find the Possibles?"

"I can try," the pale girl said. "If I can get something of sentimental value, it would be a good anchor for their psychic signatures. What are you going to do?"

"Find out if the house has a bomb."

Robin raced toward Kim's house.

…..


	24. Act Four, Scene Five

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: And you all thought I'd forgotten about this little tale…**

Robin closed his eyes as he looked at the Possible's front door. He tried to put himself in the mind of his hated enemy and asked where he would put the explosives. He logically ruled out tripwires in doorframes, knowing that there was over and hour and twenty minutes until detonation. The potential placements for a bomb were almost limitless. Gas mains, water heaters, garages, kitchens… one by one Robin measured the possibility against Slade's motivation.

Raven put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin?"

Kim walked up to the two Titans, "Okay, we have one hour, twenty-four minutes to go. I called Officer Hobble and told him about the threats. I hope you're right Robin."

"Actually, Kim, I hope I'm dead wrong and there are no bombs," Robin corrected. "I'm okay Raven."

Robin swung open the front door, and Kim rushed in. Her green eyes scanned the living room for anything out of place. Robin quietly entered, with Raven floating behind. She moved through the house like an apparition and stayed out of Robin's and Kim's way.

"Everything seems okay in the kitchen," the red headed heroine called.

"Keep searching. And help Raven find something of significance to your father or brothers. The faster we find them, the faster they're out of harm's way."

"Okay, Robin."

Raven grimaced. She was nearly overwhelmed with the dominant residual emotion in the house: Love. To the young witch, it was like being in an oven. The warmth, instead of filling her, only ripped open the loneliness of her upbringing. Raven felt suddenly felt hollow. She started to speak her mantra and focused on the face of the leader of the Teen Titans. Her mental defenses re-established themselves just as Kim appeared holding an old child's sweatshirt with a faded red and white rocket on it.

"Rocket Buddies?" Raven said with her usual biting monotone.

"Believe me; it's important to my Dad." Kim said. "My dad signed me up in it when I was like, six, and…" Kim trailed off. "Wait a minute…"

Kim ran to her room with Robin and Raven close behind. She pointed to her expansive collection of plush animals, and especially, the one on her bed. The small animal was an oddly constructed cross between a panda and a kangaroo.

"That is NOT my Panda-Roo!" she exclaimed.

Robin pulled out a scanning device and growled, "It's the first bomb."

…..

Cyborg rolled the T-ship, vainly trying to throw Overload off BB's pod. The elfin Titan's eyes widened and his knuckles went white as he gripped the seat.

"Dude! That is NOT working!"

"I know! I know!" Cyborg yelled. "Star! Can you get him off the T-ship?"

"I can try," Starfire said, her eyes suddenly glowing green as her canopy opened. The beautiful alien girl took to the sky. The jet wash from the T-ship pushed her back, and she furrowed her brow.

Cy hit the air breaks as Star zoomed back. Green energy crackled from her fingertips. She launched several warning shots, but Overload punctured the outer skin and grasped the wiring.

"I just got the damn thing fixed!" Cyborg growled as he pulled the separation activator.

The T-Ship split into five smaller pods, four falling away.

"Dude! What the…" Beast Boy cursed nastily "… are you doing?" The green boy hit the eject, and the canopy exploded off his pod. He transformed into a falcon and watched his pod plummet toward the city. The other unmanned pods quickly activated their autopilots and flew back to the Tower.

"I couldn't let Overload take control of the entire ship," Cy said.

Overload merged with the falling pod and activated the combat mode. Its independent weapon systems and engines came to life.

"He has taken control of the pod!" Star yelled as she flew past Beast Boy. She charged up her energy and let fly her devastating eye blasts. The pod exploded magnificently, much to Cy's horror.

BB dove through the debris and grasped small control card that housed Overload's intelligence as Star atomized the larger pieces with precision eyeblasts.

"Now we must help Robin," Starfire commanded.

…..

Ron paced nervously. He didn't expect a simple date would be so frustratingly eventful. Sure, Jinx was hot, but in that weird Goth hottie way, But he didn't expect Monkey Fist to attack. And how the heck did Monkey Butt know where to look? The thought of being somehow mystically linked to that freak made Ron shiver. But what other answer was there?

He looked back at the spoiled picnic lunch, thrown around the park by the fight, and Jinx folded it all into the blanket. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl and let out a long, slow sigh.

"Jinx," he said with surprising resolve, "it's not safe here. We need to go."

"Okay, baby," she mewed.

Ron stretched out his hand and pulled Jinx lightly to her feet. The freckled boy glanced around to get his bearings but suddenly realized that they had gone so deeply into the park, he was completely lost. He reached into his pocket and looked for his own communicator, only to remember he left it on his nightstand.

"Um, Jinx," he sputtered.

"We're lost aren't we?" Jinx said with mild amusement.

"Well, it's not like I expected a fight or anything!"

"Come on Meriwether," Jinx said coolly and guided Ron by the hand. "The path's that way."

"Gee, thanks Sacagawea," Ron said, actually getting a historical reference for once.

Jinx took his hand and guided him along the small game path she said they followed earlier. Ron wasn't sure but didn't complain, her soft hand felt exquisite is his. She looked back, and Ron got lost in her bright lilac eyes.

They walked for an hour, before Ron finally pulled his hand from hers.

"Where are we? I thought you knew the way out of here, Jinx."

"Umm, I thought I did, too," Jinx said sullenly.

Ron and Jinx both sighed. He looked around and saw… something. The pale girl followed Ron's gaze to a bright, red clad man disappearing into a cave. Ron Stoppable crouched and tugged Jinx's hand slightly. He held a finger to his lips and craned his neck to get a better look at the cave entrance.

With surprising stealth, the pair were soon at the opening.

"Lower River Valley is full of old silver mines," Jinx whispered. "But most of them have been sealed."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but that guy looked like one of Drakken's Syntho-Drones. Lemme have your cell phone. I gotta call Kim."

"You're not calling anyone, Sidekick Lad. Besides, the reception down here stinks."

Ron turned with a start. At the top of an outcropping was a greenish beauty with long, flowing jet-black hair. Her hands dripped with glowing green plasma.

"Shego!"

Ron would have turned and grabbed Jinx, but he suddenly felt woozy and the ground came rushing up to meet him.

…..


	25. Act Five, Scene One

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep'em coming!**

ACT Five, scene one

Ron woke. His head throbbed, his arms ached, and his brown eyes slowly opened. He drew a deep breath to clear out the cobwebs only to find himself strung up like a marionette in some kind of cavernous lair. He arched his back painfully and looked around, only to find himself locked in a grey, featureless metal room. The greenish glow of fluorescent lighting buzzed overhead.

Ron strained as much as he could bare, but could see any door. _ All right_, he thought, _it must be behind me._

"Okay, Ron," he said aloud, "just keep calm. You're okay. You've just been captured by Shego and locked in some Godforsaken hole! Nothing to worry about. Riiiiiight."

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a familiar voice cooed.

Ron craned his neck to see a paler Jinx. Her eyes were still bright lavender, but her hair was now shocking pink and done in stand up pigtails. A haughty grin curled her lip as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Yanno, pink is a good look for you," Ron said nonchalantly.

"You're so sweet," Jinx said darkly and walked slowly before him.

"Just answer me this, did I mean anything to you, or have you been working for Shego the entire time?"

Jinx smiled ruefully, "Oh Ronnie, I haven't been working for her at all."

A deep, whispered voice, like a blast of frozen air, silenced the room.

"She works for me."

Ron gasped. He recognized the voice from the attack on Global Justice. "Ohmigod," he breathed. "Slade."

"Ah, you've heard of me," Slade said softly but filled with danger. He slowly stepped into Ron's line of sight. He stood at his full height, towering over the boy, and his hands were neatly folded behind his back. Jinx sidled over and leaned against the dark man.

"What do you want? You already know Kim's gonna find me and…"

"I'm afraid the intrepid Miss Possible has her own worries right now," Slade growled. "But she doesn't really interest me."

Jinx smiled at the blond boy darkly.

…..

"I tell you once more, Miss Go, they are not ready!" Dementor screeched.

"And I tell you, Bucket Head, they are, and they're going tonight. We're at company strength, and that should be more than enough to take the target."

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously and one hand crackled with energy.

"Any further objections?" Shego growled.

"No," Dementor conceded.

"I didn't think so. Now call in the rest of the Council. There's a good lad."

Dementor growled under his breath as he left. Shego unrolled several maps across the conference table.

…..

"Aw man!" Cyborg complained. "No way I'm gonna get the T-Ship up and going with a pod missing."

"I know you are most capable," Starfire said softly, placing her hand on the massive teen's shoulder. "But time is of the essence. I shall fly to this Middle Town and aid Robin."

Cy looked up at the willowy girl. Star's brilliant green eyes were narrowed with determination. He sighed and pulled his lips into a lop-sided grin as he stood. The Technological Titan wrapped his metal arms around the alien girl.

"I know I can't talk you out of it, so I won't," he said. "Just be careful, Star. BB and I will catch up as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Starfire said, returning the friendly embrace.

Star looked up, smiled, and hovered before taking to the sky.

Beast Boy slid out from under the T-Ship and watched quietly. As Star disappeared in the clouds he let out a huffing sigh, "You let her go?"

"There wasn't a choice," Cy said as he picked up his tools.

Beast Boy handed his best friend a Phillips head screwdriver, "No, I guess there wasn't."

…..

Robin closed his eyes and counted down the minutes since he discovered the bomb. One hour, nineteen minutes. He slowly reached into his belt and took out his electronics repair kit from its pouch. The Teen Wonder flexed his fingers, drying them against the supple leather of his gloves.

"Okay," he said under his breath, "you've defused a Joker bomb, a Two-Face bomb, a Firefly bomb, so this should be no problem."

"Robin?" Raven said, sensing her best friend's worry.

Kim didn't help the situation any. She paced through the house, searching madly for anything else that looked suspicious. The problem was that everything now looked worrisome. Her brother's workshop, which Kim always thought was dangerous, now looked as if it heralded Armageddon.

Robin looked out the door and then back up to Raven.

"No, you can't teleport it," he growled. "It probably has some kind of pisoelectric trigger. This is Slade we're talking about."

"That's not what I was about to say," Raven snarled.

"I know," Robin sighed. "Rae, we have about seventy five minutes to find the other bombs. I need you to locate Dr. Possible and the Twins. Now."

"Okay," Raven said.

Robin focused completely on the plush covered bomb. "And get out of the house, please. If I make a mistake then you're going to get killed."

"But what about…"

Robin turned around and crouched like a prowling tiger, "I said, 'Get out!'"

Raven took a step back and drew her cloak about her body. Her lips curled into a small grin as she saw through his act. Raven suddenly threw her arms about Robin and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't know you cared," she said sarcastically and then phased through the floor.

Robin turned back to the bomb with the warmth of Raven's lips on his cheek and the soft lavender scent of her hair in the air.

…..

Raven phased into the room in front of Kim. The red head fell back.

"Will you stop that?" she said. "It's really freaking me out."

"We're getting out of here," Raven announced, leaving no room for argument.

The dark girl released her soul self and enveloped Kim Possible. Kim floated in an absolute void and almost screamed before being deposited on the ground at Middleton High. Kim shakily stood and got her bearings.

"Never do that to me again," she said as she felt her lunch lurch in her stomach.

Raven ignored her as she sat cross-legged with the old Rocket Buddies sweatshirt folded in her lap. She quietly spoke her mantra and expanded her consciousness. She felt the unconditional father's love beaming from the shirt, and as much as she didn't want it, a small tear marked her cheek.

"Raven?" Kim asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Raven said softly. "Your father really loves you."

Kim said nothing, but sat on the steps of the school. She folded her legs under her and tucked her head on her knees.

"I've found them," Raven stated matter-of-factly. Without warning, Raven took to the sky, enveloping the red headed heroine in a black aura and towing her along.

The young witch pulled her communicator from her belt and activated it.

"Raven calling Robin," she said slowly.

"Raven," Robin responded, "go."

"I've found the Possibles, and we're on our way to retrieve them."

"That's great Rae. I almost have this bomb figured out… Ah hell…."

The communicator went dead and a suddenly thunderclap shattered the silence of the mid afternoon over Middleton.

"Robin?" Raven called desperately. "ROBIN!

….


	26. Act Five, Scene Two

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Thunder.

Kim gasped and looked at the black smoke rising from the remnants of her house. Her green eyes widened with horror, her jaw went slack, and her body hunched.

"Ohmigod," she breathed. "Raven! My house!"

"I know," Raven said shakily. "But we need to get to your family to safety."

"What about…?"

"He's a survivor," Raven said, barely able to mask her worry.

Raven soared over Middleton and then dove toward a four-door sedan. She pulled Kim into her Soul Self as the black, bird shaped aura surrounded her. The witch enveloped the car with her magic and the entire car vanished from the street. The aura vanished, and Raven and the confused Possibles were standing on the street. A second clap of muted thunder echoed in the distance.

Dr. Possible and the Twins looked up at Kim and their rescuer.

"Hey…" Jim started.

"Aren't you…" Tim continued, and then they said together, "Raven?"

Raven said nothing but narrowed her dark eyes.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo?"

"Hooshaw!"

"Thank you, um, Raven is it?" Dr. Possible said.

"Your car was bombed by Slade," Raven said. "As was your house."

"My… house?" Dr. Possible's eyes widened. "Anne!"

"Dad, she'll be okay," Kim soothed, "Officer Hobble is evacuating the hospital and the rocket lab right now. These bombs went off early."

Dr. Possible grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Dad," Kim complained, but her father only hugged her tighter.

Raven flew the Possibles back to their house, only to find it a terrible pile of rubble. Kim patted the young witch's shoulder, not knowing what to say. The red head told her family that Robin was in the house when it exploded, and she was lost for words.

Raven closed her eyes and extended her senses once more. She searched the rubble for any sign of life, but nothing. At the back of her mind, she heard Slade's vicious laughter. Tears began running down her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no," she cried. The young witch fell to her knees and hid under her cloak. Kim knelt beside her.

"Raven?" Kim said softly pulling the girl's hood back.

"I… I can't sense Robin," Raven sobbed.

Despite their father's objections, Jim and Tim Possible were already rummaging through the debris, searching for whatever they could find.

"It's my fault!" Raven said coldly. She pounded the ground with her fist as her tears became filled with rage. "I shouldn't have distracted him with that stupid radio call. Slade…" Raven's eyes shimmered with tearful fury.

The Twins soon reappeared holding the tatters of a black, yellow lined cape. The young witch snarled and her eyes glowed red. Kim thought she could make out a second set of eyes appearing on Raven's forehead.

"Raven!" Kim called, shaking Raven by the shoulders. "We'll find Slade and make him pay."

Raven closed her eyes and choked back her rage. She reopened her tear filled violet eyes and took deep shuddering breaths. She looked up at the young red head whose green eyes were filled with grim determination.

"For Robin," Kim stated and held out her hand.

…..


	27. Act Five, Scene Three

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a wonderful Holiday Season and will have a fantastic 2006!**

ACT FIVE, scene three

"Two explosions have rocked Middleton this afternoon, both apparently targeting teen heroine Kim Possible! No one has yet claimed responsibility but stay tuned to WALT 1927 for the latest on the Crisis in Middleton."

Starfire listened to the radio broadcast with wide eyes. Her eyes glowed brightly as she pushed her flight powers to their limit. The landscape rushed below her in an indistinguishable blur. The air around her pushed against her terribly, then freely gave way. The sonic boom cracked over the countryside. Starfire knew one thing only: she had to get to Middleton… to Robin.

Her thin, yet extremely powerful, fingers curled tightly around her T-Communicator. Raven's beacon shown brightly, yet Robin's disappeared.

"You promised, Raven," Starfire said with equal parts sadness and anger, "you promised to keep him safe."

…..

"You already know what this is," Slade said as he calmly brandished a Chinese-style broadsword.

Ron, still bound, stumbled on his words. He instantly recognized the Lotus Blade, the precious artifact that only two people, and one mole rat, in the entire world could use. The beautiful ninja, Youri, flashed in his mind, as well as the kindly Sensei. The blond boy's face screwed with concentration before settling deciding to play the best card in is deck: Seeming stupidity.

"Yeah, um, that's a nice pig-sticker you got there, dude," Ron said but his voice began to crack with fear, "wh-where did you find it?"

"Just a little trinket I picked up on my travels," Slade said with a dark twist. "A souvenir, so to speak."

"What to you want with me, Slade." Ron said angrily, dropping any pretense of buffoonery.

Slade narrowed his single eye, locking it against Ron's gaze. He stood to his full height and cast his shadow over the boy. "I simply want you to live up to your full potential, boy."

Ron heard the door slide open, and Jinx walked back into view. She smiled coyly at Ron and gave him a sly wink before whispering something to Slade. The villain nodded to his young companion and then turned back to Ron.

"We'll talk later."

Ron locked his eyes on Jinx angrily as he heard the door open then close.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Why, what?" Jinx responded.

"Why do you work for him? What's in it for you?"

Jinx narrowed her lilac eyes. She slinked her way over to the boy and leaned in so close Ron could almost feel her body against his. "Oh Ron," she purred seductively, "I'm just bad luck."

Then Jinx pressed her lips to his. Ron groaned in protest and tried to turn away, but his objections quickly melted as he slowly closed his brown eyes. Ron felt as if Jinx's lips were on his for hours, and, as she pulled slowly away, Ron reached out, trying to keep the contact.

"I'd listen to Slade, Ron," Jinx said.

Ron's synapses were popping like fireworks, but he managed to mutter, "Listen…"

…..

"Seriously?" Motor Ed gasped. "The U.S. Mint?"

"Apparently I have to continually repeat myself so that the back of the class can hear me," Shego complained. She paced around the open deck of the motor pool. Before her stood the Council of Evil, each member eyeing the others suspiciously. Behind her stood a company of red-clad Syntho-Drone soldiers. "Yes, the mint! The troops here," she waved her hand for emphasis, "will keep the cops busy while we," she pointed to the Council, "break in and steal the goods."

"And what are the goods again, exactly?" Junior asked lazily.

Shego bent her head and ran her hands through her black hair. She took a deep breath and stood, flinging her long hair over her shoulders and down her back. "We are after the engraving plates for the twenty dollar bill. While 2nd and 3rd Platoons lay down covering fire, 1st Platoon will secure the paper and ink, and we will get the plates. Simple, right?"

"Yes," Dementor said, "very simple. But I do not support your plan. It is doomed to failure."

"Oh, really?" Shego challenged.

Dementor stood his ground, and then shouted in his high pitched, accented voice, "Yes, really! Initiate Order: Code Judas Sixty-Six!"

The company of Syntho-Drones suddenly brandished their weapons and quickly moved to surround the Council of Evil. D.N.Amy gasped, the Seniors cowered, Motor Ed looked in disgust and just muttered, "Seriously." Shego's hands vanished in glowing green plasma.

"Now, Shego," Dementor crowed, "it is I who will be commanding the Council of Evil!"

"Oh, like I didn't see 'Revenge of the Sith,'" Shego growled. "Initiate Code: Reset Chocolate Canary."

The Drones looked around confusedly and glanced at both Dementor and Shego.

"Attack!" Dementor and Shego both ordered simultaneously.

The Drones charged each other and the less combative members of the order fled the motor pool. Shego landed a vicious kick on Dementor's mid section, flinging him to his back. She pounced like a lioness, her hands glowing brightly. At the last minute, Dementor rolled out of the way, barely avoiding Shego's fists.

"I didn't want the job in the first place," Shego admitted as she tumbled through her missed attack and sprung to her feet.

"Then why take it in the first place?" Dementor said as he pulled out a small pistol.

Shego kicked the gun out of his hand and flipped her opponent over her shoulder. "Because you idiots wouldn't stop arguing!"

The battle in the motor pool soon became pitched. Drones loyal to Shego ferociously attacked the ones loyal to Dementor while Motor Ed indiscriminately attacked both sides. A third of the original company lay as green puddles on the floor, the Drone's containment suits punctured. Shego snarled and charged Dementor who dodged, and fired a taser hidden in his broad cuffs. The green woman would have screamed, but every muscle in her body stiffened and suddenly went limp. She fell to the floor in a heap, but slowly began to get to her knees. Dementor drew a thin dagger from his coat and closed in for the kill.

The green villainess shook the cobwebs from her brain and instant before Dementor attacked. She mule kicked his knee. Dementor bellowed in pain and dropped the knife.

She looked up and snarled. In the doorway stood, nonchalantly, her lover Slade.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She yelled.

Slade took a small microphone from his belt and his voice came through the loudspeakers throughout the headquarters. "Initiate Protocol: Cantaloupe Bottlenose Project von Furth."

Instantly the remaining Snytho-Drones dropped to their knees and let out sickening, guttural bellows. Suddenly they turned inside out, their green, gooey interiors completely engulfing them. Junior screamed girlishly and hid behind his father. Then, horrifically, individual squads of Drones coalesced into single, gigantic, gurgling creatures.

Slade narrowed his eye. He quietly growled three words: "Kill them all."

…..


	28. Act Five, Scene Four

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: It looks like it's true… Tigers can't change their stripes…**

ACT FIVE, scene four

"Okay, two bombs down, one to go," Kim said pragmatically. She blocked out the tragedy of her house, resolving to have a good cry later. Her only wish was when she had that good cry, her best friend would be with her.

Raven took a deep breath, knowing that Kim wasn't meaning to be hurtful, but the red head's sudden announcement tore through her. Rage was clawing its way through her, and Sorrow was smothering her. The one person that truly accepted her, inspired her, was nowhere to be found, and Raven feared the worst. So did the Possibles. Dr. Possible put a supporting hand on Raven's shoulder. He didn't smile, but simply nodded. Jim and Tim held the yellow and black tattered material and sat on the ground with hung heads.

Kim glanced at her Kimmunicator. One hour, ten minutes, thirty-three seconds.

The nine-note chime of Raven's T-Com sounded, breaking the silence. Raven took the device from her belt and threw it away. She shuddered and drew her cloak around her, tears once again tracking over her cheeks.

Kim picked up the T-Com and opened it.

"Raven!" Cyborg called. "We've had reports of explosions. Star's on the way. Is everything…. Who are you?"

"I'm Kim Possible. And no, nothing is okay. Slade's planted three bombs, but one of them accidentally went off, and… and…"

"We've been trying to reach Robin," Cy said.

Kim hung her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh no," Cyborg gasped. "Beast Boy and I will get there as soon as we can."

"Maybe I can hook you up with a ride?" Kim offered.

"That would be great," Cyborg said quietly.

Kim nodded and looked to the sky. A shooting star blazed over head, and she smiled to herself and made a little wish. Then she realized it was daylight, and that the shooting star had a bright green glow. Inexplicably, it changed directions and seemed to turn toward Middleton.

"She's coming," Raven said in dark, husky, almost unearthly voice.

The Possibles looked skyward as a willowy girl with golden skin and cinnamon hair descended like an angel before them. She was the most beautiful girl Kim had ever seen. It almost hurt to look at her.

"Starfire," Raven said in an unsettling, detached voice.

"Whoa," Jim and Tim said together, their mouths agape.

Star looked over the rubble and rushed over to her cloaked friend. The alien girl wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders and embraced her tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Star," Raven said, her voice breaking. "I… I've lost him."

Starfire whispered just loud enough so only her pale friend could hear, "It is okay, Raven. I know how much you… loved… him, too."

Raven completely fell apart, and hung on to Star with all her waning strength. Star simply held her friend close for a moment and then guided Raven to her feet. Princess Starfire stood to her full height and narrowed her eyes.

"Now, gather yourself, friend Raven. The battle is not yet over. We will mourn together, but not now." Raven could see Star's eyes begin to gloss with tears. "We will not dishonor his memory anymore sounds of weeping."

Raven did not meet Star's terrible gaze.

"Um," Kim interjected, "this is great and all Xena: Warrior Princess and everything, but there's still another bomb to find."

Raven nodded and closed her wiped the tears off her cheeks. She crossed her legs and hovered over the ground.

"What is she doing?" Kim asked.

"I'm looking for the taint of Slade," Raven said sharply. "I'm… familiar with his presence."

Kim paced uncomfortably while Starfire had to endure the rapid fire questions of Jim and Tim. Fortunately for the twins, Dr. Possible shooed them away, seeing that the Tamaranian beauty wasn't in the mood.

"But Dad," they complained.

"I'm sure Miss Starfire will answer all your questions at…a…more…appropriate…time boys."

Suddenly Raven's eyes shot opened. "Kim! It's your device! It's the last bomb!"

…..

Ron looked up as Slade's command rang through the installation. He looked dumbfounded at Jinx, who seemed equally perplexed.

"Okay," Ron finally said, "what exactly do dolphins have to do with cantaloupes or some guy named Furth?"

"I… I don't know," Jinx admitted. "Slade doesn't tell me everything."

Slade's icy cold voice cut through the room again, "Simple, really. They have nothing to do with each other." He continued as he walked, silently, across the metal room and into Ron's view, "When you have a verbal command sequence, it's best to make the code non sequitor."

"Non sequitor," Ron drawled, "Riiggght."

"What's going on, Slade?" Jinx asked anxiously.

Even through the mask, Ron could tell Slade's lips curled into a vicious grin.

"The contract with the Council of Evil has been terminated. Your work here is done, Jinx. You have done well."

Jinx beamed, "Thank you, sir!" And then she left the room.

"Oh, Jinx?" Slade said.

"Sir?"

"I suggest taking the north exit. The motor garage is somewhat…occupied at the moment." Slade turned his attention back to Ron. "And now, where were we?"

"Um, we were at the point where you were going to let me go, too?" Ron said hopefully.

"So you could warn your little friend? How sweet." Slade looked down at a small device in his hand. It was a perfect copy of a Kimmunicator. "Hmm, interesting. It looks like Miss Possible has found some help."

Slade pressed the signal button.

"What do you want, Slade?" Kim snapped.

"You have found all three bombs, I see. Well done. I hope you didn't mind that I reset the timers a little."

"You bastard!" another voice yelled. Ron recognized it as Rachel Crow's. "When I find you I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"Temper, temper Raven," Slade chided, "We wouldn't want that little Pandora's Box running around inside you to open up now, wouldn't we?"

"Where's Wade?" Kim demanded.

"Wade who?"

"Kim!" Ron yelled. "It's a trap!"

"Ron?" the red head gasped.

"I have traced the signal," a third voice announced, one Ron didn't recognize, but Slade obviously did.

Slade scowled under his mask and detonated the third bomb. He then backhanded the helpless Ron across the face. Ron's eye puffed and his cheek stung terribly.

"That was very foolish," Slade growled. "You have just forced me to kill your dear Kimberly Anne. I hope you can live with yourself."

Slade left.

Ron slumped forward and cried.


	29. Act Five, Scene Five

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: To quote Gandalf, "The table is set. The pieces are moving…"**

ACT Five, Scene Five

Kim slowly opened her eyes to make sure it was safe. Her face was scrunched up in the expectation of oblivion, but it soon relaxed and her green eyes widened. The remnants of the fake, explosive, Kimmunicator were suspended in a sphere of black energy. She looked around to see Raven, her eyes glowing white and darkly focused, containing the blast with all her power. Starfire floated nearby, her arms folded across her chest, and wore a fierce, determined expression.

"Th-thank you?" Kim said shakily before getting to her feet. "I thought we were dead."

"We would have been, but for Raven," Starfire said.

"D-don't thank me yet," Raven said. "I'm only c-containing the b-blast's energy. If I let go…"

"Then don't!" Kim said.

"Easier s-said than done," Raven growled, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead.

Star landed and thrust her hands into the dark energy ball. Her eyes narrowed and glowed brightly. The alien bared her teeth as she absorbed the bomb's power. The pain was terrible, but Starfire endured. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter.

"Get back," Starfire ordered.

Kim gathered her family, huddled them behind the wreckage of their house, and watched as Starfire let out a horrific shriek. The alien's eyes erupted in green energy, blasting skyward. As her eyebeams dissipated, Star took her smoldering fingertips from the magic sphere and nodded. Raven relaxed and fell to one knee. The young witch looked up at her fellow Titan's hands and took them in hers. Raven took Star's pain and healed her friend.

"Thank you," Starfire said softly. She looked at the burns now on Raven's hands and watched them slowly vanish.

"It's all right," Raven shuddered, hiding her hands under her cloak. "You said you had a fix on Slade's location?"

"Yes."

"Good," Raven snarled, "let's find him and make sure that this time he stays dead."

…..

Shego tore through the green, oozing creatures, her powers literally cutting them in half. Dementor and Motor Ed stood with her, blasting away with their weapons and fighting their way to the locked steel doors of the motor pool. The lights sparked and flickered casting the room in strobe like effects.

"Slade has changed the access codes!" Senior Senior complained.

"Seriously, we need to get the hell out of here," Ed shouted.

"Out of the way old man!" Shego barked. She summoned her powers and literally blasted the door open. D.N.Amy, the Seniors, and the others fled, but Shego stayed.

"Miss Go?" Dementor asked.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with my ex-boyfriend," Shego growled.

The green woman turned back and, using her near superhuman agility, easily dodged the slow, hulking creatures that were once her army of Syntho-Drones. She bounced off the floor and the walls, using her powerful legs to propel her across the room, gracefully flipping over her opponents. Two of the creatures now blocked the doorway as Shego landed. The two attacked as if they were two hands connected to the same body. The green villainess blocked, but the creatures' heightened strength nearly broke her arms. Her eyes widened as the coalesced into a familiar shape: hers! Wordlessly one flipped over Shego, and the memory of wearing the motion capture suit flooded her mind. Incredible strength. Mastery of Wu Shu. The only thing they didn't have was… but she snarled as the green ooze around her dopplegangers' hands suddenly ignited.

"Well, this is interesting," she groaned.

…..

Slade watched the Council of Evil's escape from his control monitor, his hand hovering over the firing button for the automated perimeter cannons. He paused. His hand closed into a fist, and his attention turned back to the ancient book in his lap. There were other preparations to make, and there would be plenty of time to finish the so-called Council of Evil should they be so foolish to cross paths with him again.

…..

"Cy, are you sure these coordinates are right?" BB said looking out of the jump door of the airplane.

"They're what Star sent." Cyborg patted the pilot on the shoulder. "Hey, thanks for the lift!"

"No problem, any friend of Kim's is a friend of mine. Oh, and listen, you may not know it, but you really helped me out of a jam back in Jump City when Dr. Light tried to take over the airport."

"Hey, no problem," Beast Boy said. "What's a pitched battle with a raving loony while fifteen jet airliners and small planes were flying blind?"

"Come on, Beast Boy. This is where we get off."

Cyborg made one last check of his parachute and took a deep breath. The light went green, and he leapt. His chute opened immediately and he glided downward. Beast Boy reveled in the free fall. He, surprisingly, delighted in the rushing air around his human face, through his fingertips. Yes, he could fly as any animal he could dream of, but to fly, really fall, in his normal form was a rare treat. The elfin Titan tucked his legs under him and he became a condor, soaring over the Colorado mountainside.

"Star? Raven?" Cy called on his built in T-Com. "BB and I are in position."

Cyborg's ears suddenly filled with feedback, and he winced in pain.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Dammit! It's Slade!" Cy cursed. "BB! Get the hell out of here! It's a trap!"

The auto-gun emplacements opened fire.

Beast Boy instantly turned into a wasp and flew to the ground as quickly as his insect wings would take him. He looked back to watch as his best friend was a sitting duck. Cyborg covered his human parts as best he could, his metal frame taking horrible damage, but he endured. Unfortunately, his parachute did not.

"This is gonna suck," Cyborg admitted as the ground was rushing toward him.

Beast Boy transformed again into a peregrine falcon and flew back to his friend.

"BB, you idiot! Don't do it!"

Beast Boy couldn't respond in animal form, but he wouldn't have anyway. He grasped Cy's shoulders and transformed into a Quetzlacoatlus: the largest flying reptile, and now a living parachute. Bullets tore through Beast Boy's leathery wings, but he did not let his friend go. Cyborg cursed, swung at his friend, twisted, trying to get BB to drop him, but the green Titan would not.

Suddenly, the guns stopped.

BB finally dropped Cyborg at thirty feet and fell right behind him. He reflexively transformed back into his human form, blood flowing from his wounds. Cy landed and caught his best friend.

"Did… did I do okay?" BB said through the pain.

"You did great, Gar. But hang on. Rae will 'port over here and fix you up just as good as new. I'm going to do some first aid on you until then. Got that?"

"Why did they stop shooting?" Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, said weakly.

"I don't know, but I ain't gonna worry about that now."

…..

"What?" Slade shouted in disbelief. His auto-guns stopped. He looked to his computer controls. System override?

He typed the reboot command, but the screen flashed in red letters, "Access Denied."

"SLADE!"

He turned and dodged just as a glowing green hand swooped by. Shego punched through a control panel, sending sparks shooting through the room. Slade leapt to his feet and on guard.

"Is this because I forgot your birthday?" he taunted.

Shego roared like a she-tiger and lunged at Slade. The large, dark man sidestepped and, using Shego's momentum, slammed her, face first, into the wall. Still holding on, Slade pulled her away and threw her roughly to the ground. Stars instantly clouded the green-skinned villainess' peripheral vision, but she kicked out, striking Slade in the side of the knee. The orange masked man growled ignoring the pain. The woman jumped to her feet and drove her knee into Slade's midsection.

"Why!" Shego bellowed as she hammered her fists between Slade's shoulder blades.

Slade chopped at Shego's hamstrings and landed a fierce uppercut. "Why?" he growled. "Why? I've told you already." The villain grasped Shego by her hair and her belt and picked her up, throwing her onto the control panel. "Your shadow operation." He still had Shego by the belt and crashed her into the wall. Again. And again. Then he threw her out of the control room. "You had everything at your fingertips: technology, money, soldiers." Slade stalked after Shego who was crawling away, trying to catch her breath. He put his foot on the small of Shego's back and pinned her to the ground.

"I knew your 'Council of Evil' would fail and your associates would turn on each other like a pack of jackals. I just needed to bide my time," Slade growled. "And then everything here would be mine for the taking."

Shego roared and used her remaining strength to throw Slade off. She stumbled down the hall and onto a catwalk suspended over the large, cavernous entry. Old, abandoned mine shafts descended into the earth and were covered by metal grates. The green-skinned villainess knew Slade was on her heels. Her breath came in shuddering pants, and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. At least three of her ribs were broken, and Shego feared her hamstring was torn.

Shego could not escape. She looked around for any kind of advantage but snarled. The creatures were gathering under her. Even the ones she thought she destroyed seemed to taunt her.

Only one option left: Make a stand.

She turned, only to find Slade right on top of her. Slade narrowed his eye and his hand, quick as a cobra, wrapped around her throat, lifting her up. Shego hacked and sputtered, but she managed to spit a wad of mucus and blood on Slade's mask.

Suddenly the doors exploded from their hinges. The Teen Titans and Kim Possible rushed into the room. Slade did not take his eyes off the battered Shego.

"I'll be with you in a minute," he said casually.

Shego closed her eyes and hated that her enemy saw her like this. She reached for Slade's face with the remaining wisps of her powers. Her claws burned the dark man's mask, and Slade groaned in pain. He threw Shego off the gantry, and she plummeted. Shego's limp body crashed through the protective grating and disappeared down a mineshaft.

"Ohmigod," Kim gasped, "Shego!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It's like a bazillion PLASMUSES!"

"Deal with these things," Raven snarled. "I'm going after Slade."

Star, Cy, and BB leapt into the fray while Raven took to the air. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and rumbled through the Snytho-Drones. Starfire rained down starbolts, while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Kim stepped back and looked around.

"I'm going to find Ron!" she called.

….

Slade grinned under his mask as Raven zoomed down the hall. The battle between his Drone Plasmuses and the Titans echoed throughout the mine complex.

"Why Raven, so good to see you whole."

"Shut up and die, you sonofabitch! I've nothing to say to you!" Raven yelled. She reached out with her powers and attacked.

Slade jumped back, locking his eye on the young witch. "Oh, but I have something to tell you, my dear." He landed drew to his full height and formed a triangle with his hands.

"Avernus. Maelstrom. Zaradath."

Fire suddenly erupted from Slade's hands and enveloped the young witch. Raven fought desperately as the fire wrapped around her wrists, her ankles, her neck, trapping her in a magic sphere. Raven panicked. Her demonic blood now betrayed her, and her eyes glowed blood red. Her teeth sharpened and her canines grew into definite fangs. Worst of all, a second set of blood red, glowing eyes opened on Raven's forehead.

Slade had discovered a Binding charm, and Raven walked right into it.

"Slade!" Raven roared in an unsettling voice. She felt her control slipping from her, and her darker, wilder emotions taking over.

Slade continued to chant. Raven curled into a ball and covered her ears, trying desperately to maintain her last bit of identity.

"I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon," she cried over and over again.

"Avernus, Maelstron, Zarada…urrrrk!"

Raven opened her eyes and watched as Slade crashed into the wall. The fiery ball exploded, and the young witch fell in a heap. The war between her natures was still undecided, and she coiled up under her cloak again. She could hear Slade fighting someone, even over the shouts and the battle in the other cavern. Her lungs struggled for air, and she slowly, shakily, began to get up.

"Another time," Slade growled. The hallway filled with smoke. Raven hacked out several coughs but still shook uncontrollably.

She didn't look up, but heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The pale girl was too weak to do anything but await her fate.

"Raven?"


	30. Act Five, Scene Six

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

ACT FIVE, scene six

"Ron?" Kim called down the metal halls of the Council of Evil's base. She prayed she wasn't too late. The image of Shego's fall played over and over in her mind, and the young heroine feared that Ron would be… would be…

"Dammit Kim," she chided herself, "you can't think like that. Ron'll be okay."

Kim ran through the labyrinth of metal hallways calling Ron's name again and again. She came to a crossway and looked around exasperated.

"KIM! Kim is that you?"

"Ron? Where are you?"

"Over here! Oh God, it's great to hear your voice. I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too for a while Ron. Keep talking and I'll find you."

…..

"Raven?"

Raven was shaking. She could hear her calling her name, but it, to her, sounded as if someone was in another room. The young witch's heart raced uncontrollably, and she was hyperventilating. Her skin still burned from the fires of the unfinished Binding Charm, and all her emotions were fighting for control. She was spiraling. Then, softly, she felt a warm pair of arms fold around her. Her heart calmed and her breathing steadied. The young witch was completely drained, and barely felt her body lift from the ground. She nuzzled into a strong chest and listened to a powerful heartbeat. Her eyes closed, and she thought she felt a light kiss on her forehead as she lay down.

…..

Cyborg punched into the chest of a green Plasmus clone. His hand changed into his sonic cannon and fired, and the drone exploded. The massive Titan didn't have time to wipe his face before three more drones pounced. As two wrapped their viscous forms around him, the third activated its borrowed power. Its hand ignited with green energy.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Cy called as the drone reached for the Titan's face.

A shower of emerald energy rained down, utterly destroying the drone. Starfire's eyes burned brightly, but her breath began to run ragged. The relentless battle has gone on for several minutes, and the drones, unlike the creature they were patterned on, felt no pain, and attacked with berserk fury. The alien girl summoned up more raw emotion and rained down more starbolts on drones, obliterating any that would not fall.

Beast Boy transformed into an elephant, using his newfound bulk to trample the drones, and his tusks to gore the viscous creatures. The things held on, not letting go. They began to engulf the green titan. He switched from small to large animals quickly, but the creatures only tightened their grip on the Titan. He panicked, reverting to his human form only to be drowning in the drone's goo.

Seven drones leapt from the rafters and gang tackled Star and brought her to the ground. One, two, she couldn't tell, held its hands over her mouth and nose, the green gelatinous thing forcing itself into her lungs. The rest, acting as glue, pinned her arms and legs to the floor.

"Star! BB!" Cy shouted. He rushed to his friends only to be swarmed by the drones.

Suddenly, a high pitched screech shot through the air. Explosions rocked the room, and the drones were frozen solid, a second set of concussion blasts shattered them. Starfire coughed and wretched up the remnants of the drones. BB took a deep breath like it was his first. Cyborg looked skyward.

Kim and Ron leapt into the room, ready for battle. She too tracked the Titans' eyes upward.

A lone figure perched on the railing of the catwalk, silhouetted by the lights behind.

Raven walked out of the control room and gasped.

"R-Robin?"

Robin smiled as he looked over his shoulder. He looked dirty, beaten, his unkempt hair matted, but the smile filled the young witch with an overflowing joy.

Both Starfire and Raven hugged their leader. Cy and BB shared high fives, and then the massive Titan hugged the red headed heroine for no reason other than they had lived. Ron and BB shared a primal howl of delight.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Epilogue

Three weeks later.

Robin sat at the middle of the curved couch facing the large monitor. Starfire leaned against him, her magnificent head nuzzled on his strong chest, taking one of her three or four naps. He looked around, at Cyborg mixing his next batch of waffles under the watchful eye of Beast Boy. Raven sat nearby, on one of the curved wings of the sofa, lost in one of her ubiquitous books.

"Thanks, Rae," Robin said softly.

Raven arched one of her delicate eyebrows, glancing up from her book for an instant. "For what?"

"I'd have been blown to bits if you hadn't cast that spell on me."

"I didn't know it worked at first," Raven admitted. "I just didn't want…" she trailed off glancing at Star and then put her nose back in her book. "Well, I made a promise to Star."

The young witch took a deep, centering breath then slapped it closed.

"Just where did you end up exactly?" she demanded.

"I landed in some really sludgy lake, thanks for that by the way, but I figured it was better then having bits of me all over the Possibles' front lawn. Had some kind of weird name, like Wannaweep or something. Well, turns out it was inhabited by some fish creature. Oh yeah, it was really my day."

"You're welcome," Raven said sardonically.

The Titans' alarm sounded, and Robin jumped to his feet. Star rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as BB and Cy ran to the monitor.

"Jail break at Jump City Correctional," Robin announced.

"Who is it this time?" Cy said. "Control Freak?"

"Adonis?" BB asked.

"The Mad Mod?" Star said.

"Lipsky, Drew T. alias Doctor Drakken," Robin reported. "Was out in the exercise field when a flying car swooped in and evac'ed him. Guards report that the vehicle was piloted by a woman in a green jumpsuit."

Robin pressed the signal button.

Kim Possible's face appeared on the monitor.

"Hey guys, what's the sitch?" she said.

END.

**A/N: Well that's it. My first attempt at FanFic, believe it or not. Hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did.**

**Thanks to all those who posted reviews!**

**And even more thanks to those who put this story on their alerts and favorites!**

**Everyone have a wonderful 2006, and who knows? Maybe there's another few stories in me.**


End file.
